


Vice City Troubles

by Usagiladyofmoon



Category: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fresh content, Gun Violence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Left my heart in Vice City, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revamping, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vice City is my home, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagiladyofmoon/pseuds/Usagiladyofmoon
Summary: Brought this from my old FF.NET page.Told by my character Selena Forelli's perspective of Tommy Vercetti's Take over of Vice City. Might be some slight romance.WARNING:STRONG LANGUAGE USE, VIOLENCE, GORE AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS OR SIDE CHAPTERS.





	1. Prologue: Vice City Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tommy Vercetti or GTA VICE CITY! They are Rockstars intellectual property! I only own Selena Forelli!

Vice City, Florida... The largest Cocaine dealing syndicate city in the United States. My father is Sonny Forelli of the Liberty City Forelli Mafia, second to largest Mafia family in Liberty City. Being sent away from your home does many things... Well fleeing your home... I will get into that later on. 

You may wonder how I know so much about Vice City. Well... I was there, I watched Tommy Vercetti take Vice City by force.

My name is Selena Victoria Forelli, Well... Hopefully Mrs. Selena Victoria Forelli-Vercetti by the end of everything. I know... a big laugh huh? A joke. Well I'll tell you my story and you decide.....

 

The year was 1986 and business was booming for my father, I don't know how many conversations I had listened (well eavesdropped) into that was Mafioso business. But business was good; until someone told my father that Tommy Vercetti was getting out of prison, I didn't know what to say or do. My father for some time had been looking to expand our power southward. Saying that people would remember when Tommy was seen in public. Seeing as he was titled the Harwood Butcher over him being set up fifteen years ago in Seventy-one. I gasped and went back to cleaning the kitchen of Marco's Bistro, I heard my father shushing his associates and swiftly changing the topic. 

A few days to almost a week later, my father called me into the backroom where I was startled to see a man hanging on a meat hook. Schooling my features I took a seat and looked at my father, "Yes, father? Is there something wrong?"

"I know you eavesdropped."

My heart began to race, I should have known better. Lowering my head to appear sheepish, I clasped my hands together, "I am sorry father, I just heard that Tommy was getting out.... That's all."

What I didn't see was the smirk, the glint in his beady eyes that held the sentence of death for so many people. My mother and older brother, Joey, included.

"Selena, it was only a matter of time before you started into the family business as well. Look at me."

I looked at him hesitantly, watching him close cases of cash with royal blue velour then moving to cases with aqua velour holding bundles of white. It didnt take a moron to know that was cocaine.

His back was to me as he began speaking, "You will go down to Vice City and find a Ricardo Diaz. I want you to assassinate him, if he doesn't comply with the deal I have wrote up for him. Use any means to get him to comply. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes father....."

"Dismissed."

As I got up to rush out of that room, he turned to me and gave me a chilling smile, "Make daddy proud. I would hate to hear anything bad happened to you my child."

I knew then, my father had a death wish for me. Since my brother Joey, was killed by the Leone family for infiltrating one of their hideouts and stealing their high powered weaponry. Father hasn't been the same, proof being my mother... Mother died from fathers hand; rather his word, she was assassinated for going to the police and telling them the date of a illegal weapons deal. But anyways; back to the topic, Tommy Vercetti was sent down to Vice City, and so was I.

My father set up Tommy along with the help of Diaz, as you can tell I was never close to my father... I hated him for what he did to my brother and mother. I feared him because of the hold he had on people and even the police. An officer on his payroll was the one who and tipped him off about my mother. I went down to Vice City a few weeks later after I went into hiding in Liberty City. After my father told me to head to Vice City, i decided it was time to pack my bags of the essentials and the money my brother and I squirrelled away. When I was leaving Liberty City, I had seen one of my fathers men carrying heat near my apartment. They never came around close to my apartment, it was an unspoken statement from my father, to leave or suffer the consequences. I left and never looked back.

When I arrived in Vice City, I went to Sunshine Autos and purchased a new car straight after my flight. The fact my brother and I were squirreling away money has to say something. There were late night 'what if' conversations on what would we do if someone offed our dear old dad, or if shit got too hairy.... Well, shit got hairy and now Joey and mother aren't around to keep our.... My asshole of a father at bay. Best to make use of that cash to get a place to rest my head and get a vehicle.

Well, I bought a brand new blue Cheetah sports car. It was better than that piece of shit Admiral that I had in Liberty. I had loaded my suitcases that contained my major necessities: a picture of my mother, Joey and I, and more cash which I needed to stop at a bank to deposit. 

The only good thing that my father ever taught me was as soon as you get your money, deposit it.

I went to the local bank El Banko Corrupto Grande, and deposited my money. I had enough to buy a place of my own on Starfish Island. Right beside the bridge heading to Washington Beach.

Well, guess who's mansion was caddy cornered from mine after asking around for a week? That's right, Mr. Coke, himself, Ricardo Diaz, or so I thought. Now or never, I had to make a move. Otherwise, I would get a visit from people I didnt want to see anymore. I decided to make a visit after I made a trip to acquire a small pistol, a Colt actually at a local Ammunation. I'd have to think on my toes, I was going into a dangerous situation blind, deaf and slightly dumb. Either I left successful, or I would die. I drove to the mansion after leaving Ammunation and as I pulled in the driveway I was blown away, geez louise, this man had pristine landscaping and one HELL of a view of the ocean!

I opened the car door, stepping out smoothing my skirt down where it had bunched up. My father's associates always said behind his back that I had the legs and curves like my mother as I had gotten older, had to use them to my advantage somehow. Opened a couple more buttons on my blouse to let the cool sea air waft over my sticky skin from the humidity and nerves. I walked up the extravagant staircase to the doors of the mansion and entered taking off my sunglasses holding them in my right hand. What I saw made me cringe; pizza boxes, wine glasses, beer bottles, and garbage bags, littering corners of the entrance hall. Obviously this man was a slob, or his men were... Then looking to the right side of the doors I saw a shovel, a damn shovel! I knew I was in deep and I hid my gun deeper in my crossbody purse, best to keep it hidden in case things went sour.

A man in a hawaiian shirt saw me and shouted, "What in the hell are you doing in here?!", I of course jumped in fright responding, damn me and my sharp tongue! It was going to get me into a lot of trouble one day!

"Looking for Ricardo Diaz! Where is he?!" The man pointed an Uzi at me! I shifted my hand to where it hovered over my crossbody purse to get my Colt to blast his ass away if he started shooting, until another man shouted, "HEY ITS MR. V!"

Mr. V? Who in the fuck is that!? I looked up and saw a dark haired man wearing a cheesy blue Hawaiian shirt came walking down the stairs, "Lower your gun Ricky.". After the man with the Uzi, dubbed 'Ricky', lowered his gun, I watched the man in the blue shirt closely with one of my eyebrows arched up. The man turned his head and looking at me in a sideways glance, "Who are you and why in the hell are you in my house?!"

I glared at the man, the nerve of this prick! "I asked your fucking dickhead of a friend before he pulled a gun on me, where's Ricardo Diaz!?" The man in the blue shirts gaze became as hard and as cold as the grave, "He's fucking dead. Now, I'll ask again, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!?"

I let a smirk play on my painted lips; time to use my surnames power with this dickhead! "Selena Victoria Forelli, daughter of Sonny Forelli ...!" Next thing I knew the man in blue had a hand wrapped around my throat choking me! "W-what the!?"

The man in blue snarled, increasing the pressure around my throat as he slammed me against the doorframe, my sunglasses falling to the floor as I used both hands to grasp his as I struggled for oxygen, "FORELLI?! SONNY FORELLI!? DID HE SEND YOU TO KILL ME?! TELL ME YOU BLONDE BITCH!"

Ok, you can make fun of my hair, you can diss my clothes... BUT DON'T EVER CALL ME A BITCH! I hate being called a bitch! My beloved father called me that almost daily.

I gasped for a breath, "No, he sent me down here to deal with Diaz. And since he's dead, I have nothing to do..." Taking another gasp for air, wincing as the pressure increased more, "And, for your information I HATE MY FATHER, I CAN'T STAND THE PIG! NOW LET ME GO YOU FUCKING NAMELESS PRICK!" 

The man in blue dropped me looking down at me as I held my throat and coughed to get air into my lungs, "Comrades in arms it seems... I hate your father as well... He set me up fifteen years ago, in Liberty. Names Tommy Vercetti."

WHOA! Hold the damned phone! Tommy Vercetti?! THE Tommy Vercetti?! My train of thought derailed, was my father expecting me to run into him? Was I set up as well? Was he hoping for me to get killed by Tommy? So many questions ran through my mind on the what if's but another thought crept in.... About how goddamn handsome he was and how intoxicating his voice was....

"Heh. I think we'll get along, Tommy..." A dark skinned man wearing a white suit and a pink shirt walked in, "Who's she Tommy?"

Tommy stared at the man, "She's Sonny Forelli's daughter, Selena." Another gun pointed at me. Good GOD! What is it with these crazy trigger happy people?! Thank God, Tommy was there though, "Put the gun down Lance, she's on our side."

Another man walked in the door, jittery and looking around nervously, "SONNY FORELLI'S DAUGHTER?! TOMMY ARE YOU NUTS?!" Tommy just smacked his forehead, "Shut up Ken! She's with us! SHE HATES HER FATHER!"

I stood there in shock, my hand going in my purse and fishing out my Colt, "Here I thought I'd have to use it... I'm glad I didn't use it..."

Tommy just stared at me and raised one of his eyebrows. "What... I was gonna blow Diaz's head off if things went sour!"

Tommy leaned back in a laugh, "Oh that's cute! Lance and I had a firefight on our hands when we went after Diaz, you wouldnt have made it through the front door sweets."

My blood ran cold, I should have guessed that. I should have seen the signs. Leaning against the wall, my bottom lip trembled, fighting back tears I looked at Tommy.

"I knew it.... He set me up.... He knew I wouldn't know what to do and he.... He....!"

Tommy's face grew dark as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me into a small room with a mini bar. "That's Sonny for you. I am guessing that your brother is gone too...."

He handed me a rum and coke on the rocks and I cradled the drink in my hands as I nodded numbly. "Yeah, my brother was the first to go." Taking a drink and feeling the burn from the liquor, I set the tumbler down. Looking over at the man named Lance who still looked at me suspiciously, "How long have you guys had this place, Lance is it?"

"Almost a month. Tommy made it his mission to find out who screwed with our deal that got my brother killed and him in the jam he's in."

"What happened with the deal?"

Tommy's gaze turned dark, "We were ambushed. When Lance went back to see if there was anything or anyone there, nothing. His brothers body along with Harry and Lee's were also gone."

Pieces were slowly coming together, and my brows furrowed. I couldn't voice my suspicions yet, not until I got more info. "Is there anyone who knows any more information did you find out who tipped off Diaz?"

"No, but I have a contact who may have more info, but I have to jump through hoops. I am going to contact him tomorrow."

Trying to lighten the mood I grinned, "Well...You guys need a woman's touch to this place... its filthy!" Lance looked pissed, "It is not filthy, just disorganized." Tommy just shrugged, "She's right, this place stinks of 3 day old pizza. It reeks in here."

I looked at Tommy, "Tommy... After this place is cleaned up.... What all do we have to do to get my bastard of a father off your back?"


	2. Sir, Yes Sir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a review if you like this! The revamp of this story is a total overhaul!
> 
> Once again I do not own Tommy Vercetti or GTA Vice City characters. Just Selena Forelli!

Okay, let me continue my story from where I had left off at. Where was I at? Oh yeah, I was processing over the fact that my own father set me up. What was new? The bastard only looked out for himself. I remember the night that we stopped at Saint Marco's Bistro to tell him that Joey died.... He just looked at me like I was inconveniencing him. His only son died doing what HE sent him to do and he just stared at me like he could give a shit less.

Just days later, I was sitting on Tommy's plush couch in the mini bar room, with my legs stretched out on the cushions. Tommy moved my legs farther back to sit and answer his phone. "Hello? What's wrong Colonel? You need me to do another favor? What is it? Steal a what? A Tank... Okay, I'll get it done. Don't you worry... Where's your lock up? Little Havana? Alright... Bye."

I looked at him setting down my daiquiri on an end table with my eyebrows raised, "He wants you to steal a tank? How much is he paying you for this theft or is this another of the 'favors' to finally tell who the second party was who set you up?"

Tommy stirred his martini, looking at the gin and vermouth drink. Tossing back the drink he placed the glass on the table beside mine, "Two-thousand dollars.... That's what the payment is."

"That's fucking chump change. Two grand for stealing a high powered /MILITARY/weaponry..." I emphasized the word 'military' to hit it home before I continued my tirade. "Good Lord, that tanks gonna be protected! You'll have to deal with the army, police and possibly the damned FIB!"

"I don't care. He knows who all set me up. As far as I know Diaz set me up and he's six feet under. But the money and drugs weren't here..."

 

I crossed my arms over my chest and once again my brows furrowed as I frowned. The final pieces of the puzzle were settling in. There had to have been a correlation between the cases I had seen when I was called back into the hidden room behind the kitchen in Saint Marco's Bistro. There just /had/ to be. 

Lance spoke up from where he was leaning on the bar, "There ain't gonna be anyone dumb enough to use those four exact cases with...."

"Steel shelled, royal blue velour and aqua colored velour interior cases you mean?"

Tommy and Lance stared at me, Tommy grasping my chin to make me look into his eyes. "How did you know the color of the interior of those cases? How?!"

"Because four days after I overheard him and his associates saying you were getting out and that they were sending you down here... I was called back into the room behind the kitchen in Saint Marco's Bistro and saw four cases. Two with royal blue velour and two aqua velour. The blue holding ample amounts of cash, the other; bundles of what I assume is his brother's White Lady."

Tommy's eyebrows rose up at my accusation against my father and he let go of my chin to sit back against the couch, "Your father gave me two suitcases that held the money in it and the inner was blue velour. I should have known Sonny would set me up... Again. After I had done time in Liberty and they sent me down here... For what?!"

My eyes softened, it upset me to see him beat himself up over what my scumbag of a father and his associates did, "You're not the man you were proclaimed to be. I know you're innocent, you're better than that piece of shit I have to call father." I laid my hand on his cheek and caressed his cheek and face. "Don't let him bring you down..."

Tommy shut his eyes at my caress and he sighed heavily; "Time to go to work. I have to get that tank."

I looked at him, "I'll drive you there so, you can get your bullet-proof armor on." I looked up and saw Lance glaring at me from behind his sunglasses, "I'm the one who drives Tommy, not you. Women can't drive."

I stood up so fast that I had forgotten my legs were behind Tommy, I accidentally kicked him on the back trying to get up; causing me to trip, my face hovering over the floor. I heard Lance laugh and Tommy snicker, "Not funny you pricks!" Straightening myself upright, wiggling my legs from behind Tommy I dusted myself off. Grabbed Tommy's ear and snatched the car keys out of Lance's hands, "I'm driving and that's FINAL"

Tommy growled like a trapped tiger as I pulled him along, "Let me go! I'm not a child damnit! Let me go!" After I had let him go as we reached the stairs outside, he got into the passenger side of my Cheetah and sat, "Well? Are you gonna drive or am I going to have to do the work?"

I slid in and started the car and drove to the point to where Tommy could steal the tank, I watched him take the tank and drive off making the patrol cars explode when he hit them, I lost sight of him for a couple of minutes while I drove away from the chaos to the pick-up point in Little Havana. I saw a trail of blood going from the garage and heading to the car, Tommy was holding his side. He winced as he got in, a loud whoosh of air escaping his lungs as he gave a grunt when he leaned back into the seat. "Tommy! You're hurt! We've got to get you to the hospital!"

Tommy grabbed my hand with his bloody one and shook his head, "No... The fuckin' cops are EVERYwhere... Take me home... Patch me up there. Can't risk getting caught and tossed back in jail."

Never in my life I was glad that I knew first aid and how to treat gun shot and stab wounds, but the man sitting next to me with his bloody hand holding mine, I was afraid to treat him, not because he was the Harwood butcher. Because, I think I was falling in love with him.

Love? Strong word... Could it be that I am falling in love with a man who was once in my fathers gang?Those deep brown eyes, they just draw you in. WAIT! I was staring at him and he was looking back and forth at me and the road, his lips were moving and the loud sound of an air horn from a box truck broke my trance as I jerked the wheel to the left bouncing up on a curb and over onto the bridge leading to Starfish Island. Hearing Tommy growl in pain made me slam on the gas to get him to safety.

I pulled into the drive way, skidding to a stop in front of the stairs. Ripping my seatbelt off while kicking my door open, I got out running over to Tommy's side. After helping him out of the car, up the stairs and into the bar. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey telling him to start drinking, while I used a new bottle of rubbing alcohol to clean a pair of forceps, that I laid next to a lot of gauze that I had purchased just for this type of shit if it ever happened that lay on clean towels beside the medical tape and the bottle of iodine.

"Whaddya gonna... Do Selena?" Tommy slurred out, from the beginnings of intoxication or blood loss was beyond my comprehension and comfort. I needed to act fast. I pulled on a pair of new dishwashing gloves after pouring alcohol onto my hands for a quick disinfecting and looked at him.

"Gonna clean your wound and check that wound out on your side for any shrapnel or fragmented bullets. I'm gonna let it heal normally, no stitches. We'll run the risk of infection if I use stitches... Hold onto the cushions, this is gonna hurt! Because if there is a bullet, I may have to dig for it and shrapnel."

Pouring alcohol onto a towel I wiped the blood off of his skin. Taking the iodine I swabbed it onto the skin around the wound to kill any bacteria, using a spare piece of gauze. Looking at him, I muttered an apology as I dug for the bullet and got it out with relative ease. Mainly intact it appeared to be a 9mm, relief flooded my body. Shrapnel was going to be minimal if any at all. I used a small flashlight incase of emergencies to search for any shrapnel in the wound, I was pleased to find that there was none, Tommy on the other hand was dazed in a drunken stupor. I cleaned the wound again with a towel splashed with alcohol on one end to clean up the blood, after patting the area dry I put gauze on and taped it down. "All done."

Tommy looked at me, obviously still heavily intoxicated and out of it, "Selena? Your eyes are beautiful. It's like staring into an endless ocean of blues and greens." The phone rang, just as Tommy's head fell back on the pillow as he passed out. Well nothing like the present time to answer it... And I wish I never did...

Summoning up my sweetest customer service voice from where I worked at the Bistro,"Vercetti Estate. Who is this may I ask and how can I help you?"

A Spanish tinted accent erupted on the other end of the line, "My names Mercedes Cortez, and who the fuck are you?! Tommy's new house keeper?!"

I narrowed my eyes, all niceties gone, "No the names Selena Forelli, if you can't tell me what you want then leave this number alone!"

"I want Tommy to pick me up from the Pole Position Club and take me to my fathers yacht."

I snarled audibly, "The pole position isn't that far from your fathers yacht, so just hoof it, Tommy's asleep." and I hung up on her, from the sound of her voice, she sounded like a whore, a glorified whore. A few hours later, shuffling footsteps stopped in the doorway to the bar. I looked up and there was Tommy, still slightly drunk after 3 hours of sleep.

"Who was that on the phone?"

I knew my body was shaking with uncontrollable rage, but I didn't know why. "Some broad named Mercedes, wanting a ride from the Pole Position Club."

"You never gave her a ride did you?"

I snarled again, enraged that I would have to pick up someone to give them a ride when they were perfectly capable of walking, "NO! I never gave her a ride, she can walk! She has two legs and feet! Her fathers Yacht is not that far away from that club!"

I remember Tommy slapping my face and me holding my face as I ran out of the mansion. The next thing I fully remember was that I was sitting outside on the boat jetty letting my feet dangle in the water. I heard a male and female both clear their throats, turning around and there was Tommy and some female who I presumed to be Mercedes. I turned back around and continued to watch the water, "What do you want? The both of you?" 

I knew the left side of my face still had a red welt across it. I didnt know how much time had passed to be honest but it still stung and was hot to the touch.

Tommy stared at my turned back, "This is Mercedes..."

"I know already... Now please I want to think of how to get my father from breathing down our necks while you traipse around with her... I am here seeking peace and quiet. Now go away."

"I haven't forgotten about..."

Rage consumed me, and the familiar heat licked at my soul as I rose up and turned on my heel. A glare upon my face at the man in front of me, Mercedes standing three paces behind him her eyes wide. "Oh the hell you haven't Vercetti! Who saved your ass when you were hit with that bullet!? Sure the hell not her, nor her father! Who told you that my father is the one who betrayed you?! AGAIN of all things! Was it her or her father!? NO! IT WAS ALL ME, THOMAS! ME! And did I ever get a fucking thanks!? NO!" I stormed up the stairs of the jetty past Tommy and Mercedes, grabbing my keys out of my purse. Flinging open my car door once I had reached it and slamming the door shut. I put the keys into the ignition starting the car and drove off to the strip to book a hotel room.

I don't know what happened after that fight with Tommy, nor did I care. My car was a mess with his blood, and so were my clothes... I drove to the nearest hotel after booking a room under a false name, I ran up to the room after paying. Tossing my clothes off and jumping into the shower for what seemed to be about two hours. After I exited the bathroom with red skin because I had scrubbed so hard. I flopped on the bed turning on the radio to Emotion 98.3 and I fell asleep. I woke up to a loud pounding on my door sometime later. "Hold your damn horses. I paid for two damn days! I know I didn't sleep that long! If I did, it will take me less than a half hour to clear out!" Walking over to the door opening it my heart began to race and my stomach dropped. Tommy was there and he did not look happy.


	3. Shakedown, Don't Breakdown with All Hands On Deck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I know you can't get All Hands On Deck, when you get the Mansion for Tommy (As far as I know, but I wanted to get a chance to get Selena's hands dirty, to show she could fight) so I took some creative liberties! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GTA:VC! I do own Selena Forelli and Jack Bonnes though
> 
> WARNING SEXUAL HINTS/THEMES And I know the GTA community doesnt know Tommy Vercetti's middle name so I just winged it. Jack Bonnes is GTA's version of James Bond.

As I had opened the door and looked up, still clad in the hotel's terry cloth bathrobe. I saw Tommy Vercetti looking down at me, his eyes smouldering with anger and some other emotion. Great, I had to deal with a man that was highly pissed off judging by the way he beat on my hotel door.

"Where in the fuck have you been!? I spent all night looking for your ass! Mercedes went looking for your sorry ass as well Selena!"

Growling in irritation I turned on my heel striding back into my room, damned and determined not to listen about Mercedes. Hearing the door slam, quick footsteps approached behind me rapidly; two warm arms encircled about my waist and held me against the body belonging to the man in the room with me. "I suggest you let me go Thomas... I am not in the mood to hear about your sexcapades. It's bad enough I am trying to deal with the looming threat of my father and up north while you run off!"

Tommy's breath was hot and it sent a shiver down my spine when it hit my air conditioned chilled skin. His voice came out huskier and several octaves lower than I have ever heard it as he whispered like a lover in my ear, "Is my Selena frustrated and jealous? How ever am I to fix it?"

I knew I was as red as a chili pepper as hot as my face felt. There was no denying that, but when I heard him call me HIS Selena... I felt wanted... A warmth pooled in my lower stomach and set forth the butterflies that had been dormant for so long.

He had to have been jerking my chain, it's got to be something he tells all the women he's been with. Especially with that tone. Doubt and my self conscious were picking on my self confidence and esteem. I couldn't measure up to a woman like Mercedes. I looked too plain, stringy blonde hair, blue eyes.... 

A sharp shake rattled me out of my thoughts, "Knock that off. There is nothing between me and Mercedes." He adjusted his hips to where they were pressed against my rear and I jumped forward a few inches, "What in the fuck! Is your gun in your pants?"

A devilish smirk spread out upon that handsome face as he turned me around to face him, "It's a gun of sorts Selena... I think they would call this kind a 'magnum'"

He gave a hearty chuckle at my bright red face, I hid my face in my hands I realized... IT WASNT A GUN HE WAS TALKING ABOUT! He leaned down capturing my lips in a rough needy kiss after gently removing my hands from my face. I would be a fool to turn him down after all we've been through albeit briefly... Everything I did and done I swore up and down to everyone including Ken Rosenburg that I did it to bring down my shit stain of a father... When the truth of the matter of the case in hand was... I did it equally for me and Thomas... I did it for us because he had no one other than his father, myself, and Joey that stuck up for him.

Tommy's lips trailed over my skin in soft butterfly kisses as he pushed my bathrobe off of my shoulders. Wrapping his arms around me pulling to his body as close as humanly possible. "You've flipped my life right side up when it was upside down. "

I placed a finger over his lips, "You talk too much." A cocky smirk spread across Tommy's face as he grabbed a handfuls of my ass lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, "There wont be much talking when I start on you."

Leaning in close, my bare breasts pressing against his shirt feeling the hair from his chest tickle with every step he took. My cheek against his cheek, my lips near his ear as my tongue darted out and licked his earlobe teasingly, before whispering seductively in his ear, "Prove it, loverboy."

A sharp smack to my bare ass where the robe had rode up, made me take in a strangled gasp before my upper teeth found purchase in my lower lip. My fingertips grasped at his shirt as he laid me on the bed laying over me. The lust ridden look in his eyes spoke volumes as he brought me in for a soul searing kiss that made my toes curl on the sheets.

I had woken up a few hours later entangled in the sheets next to him, groggy and sore but happy. I shifted, but felt something in my core move and I had to stifle a moan from over sensitivity. Dear God in heaven... The man fell asleep inside of me or we had a quickie when I was half asleep, it would explain my over sensitivity... Before my mother died she told me, if a man fell asleep inside of you he loved you and wanted to keep as close to being whole with his other half as long as he could.

Tommy jolted awake as soon as I shifted, looking down at me and giving a genuine smile at me. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

Before I could answer him, his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" as soon as I heard my fathers voice, both our happy moods vanished in the blink of an eye. I heard my father bitch and carry on at Tommy demanding for his money, and then I heard my name...

'So have you ran into my slut of a daughter yet?'

Tommy looked ready to snap and I laid my hand on his ribs to calm him down, his voice sounded forcefully calm as he spoke, "Yeah I have... She's right here sitting beside me." I heard a long silence over the phone and then a sharp, 'Oh, really now... Let me talk to her...'

I looked at Tommy mouthing, 'No... I don't want to talk to him...' Tommy sneered at the phone, "If you have something to say to her you say it to me got it Sonny?"

I felt myself grow cold, Joey would talk back to father like that and get beat upon by our multiple 'uncles' and then our father for disrespect when he was trying to stick up for me... I knew that bastard of a father of mine would blow his lid...

And I was right, Tommy held the phone out arms length as my father exploded, 'You SON OF A BITCH! THATS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER! MY BLOOD! SHE WILL COME HOME TO ME! SHES A WHORE LIKE HER MOTHER AND THAT IS ALL SHE WILL EVER BE!'

The prick of tears stung my eyes, all my life, all I ever wanted was a father who loved me. Showed a modicum of attention and praise. I brought home A's and B's when I was in school. But still they didn't matter then. My wishing for a father that cared was never to happen.... 

As I opened my eyes, a single tear trickled down my cheek. Tommy's eyes followed that single tear as it stopped at my chin quivering there before falling and splashing on my covered chest. 

Blinking, I motioned for the phone speaking icily, " I am not coming home to you... My mother was never a whore, my brother was never a bastard... The only bastard is you... You will have your money soon enough. Now do us a favor, quit harassing us until we get your money and give you a call. And once you get your money... DONT YOU EVER CONTACT US AGAIN!"

I prepared for the verbal assault, and was rewarded with mere moments of silence before pure rage erupted on the other line.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU GO DOWN THERE ON MY GOOD GRACES AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"

My father continued his tyrade as I stood, the sheet covering my body slipping away like the finest silk, Tommy had removed himself from inside of me and laid back as I strode over to the bathroom. Naked as the day I was born over to the toilet where I lifted up the porcelain lid to the holding tank and dropped the phone inside in the water. Tommy shook his head chuckling, "You know it would have been better if you had just hung up on him..."

"I tried, he wouldn't shut up."

Tommy began to laugh getting up and walked over to me in his full glory, now I admit, for a man in his mid thirties... The man has it going on... After we both showered combining that with another round of mind blowing sex and got dressed afterwards, he got into his Infernus, while I climbed into my Cheetah.

I drove to my condominium and looked over at Tommy's Estate, a little smile playing on my lips. The memories of the sex from last night and this morning came flooding back. I needed more, that man was sex incarnate. His guttural growls of pleasure echoed in my memories.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror at my flushed cheeks and still kiss swollen lips. I decided a cold shower and bit of exercise would help get my mind off of Tommy and a certain part of his body. A little later while running on my treadmill in my upstairs gym I saw his silver Infernus peel out of his driveway and over the bridge where the ruined structure was, I continued my work out seeing him drive past my house at blinding speed whipping into the driveway behind my large shrubs. He was trying to hide his car and I didn't know why. Turning off the treadmill and grabbing my towel, I made my way down the stairs in only my sports bra and spandex shorts. As soon as I reached the second to bottom stair my doorbell rang like crazy, striding over to the door I opened the door and Tommy darted in like a stray dog craving warmth from the cold.

Slamming the door behind him, he leaned against it and gave me a crooked grin, "If the cops come, you didn't see me."

Tossing him my towel to wipe his sweaty brow I arched a single brow upward in confusion, "What?! Why!?"

I followed him as he went into my kitchen, grabbing a glass to get him some water. Watching him drink the water in large gulps. Some trickling out of his mouth and down his neck as he drained the glass, I licked my lips as he wiped his mouth with the towel.

"After Diaz died, word got out. They don't want to pay me protection... So I went and made a point to where they now are gonna pay me protection..."

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning up against the doorway, "Meaning you scared them shitless. And they more than likely called the cops on you..."

He gave a small chuckle as he refilled his glass a bit, "No that would have been the people in the mall that did that..." He looked sheepish, and he was about to feel an inch tall right after I got done with him!

"The fucking MALL! You couldn't have talked to them NORMALLY! With out causing more trouble for you and the operation! Thomas Michael VERCETTI! DAMMIT!"

He held his hands up in anger, after placing the glass down and glared at me, "You are no angel yourself Selena Victoria FORELLI!" he bit his tongue and settled with glaring at me as I glared back at him.

Just then a knock rapped on my door, I stormed over to the door and flung it abruptly. When I saw Mercedes shaking tear streaks going down her face I knew something was wrong and my rage evaporated into thin air, "Mercedes... What's wrong?"

Mercedes looked at me and grabbed my hands beginning to babble about how the French Goverment was trying to kill her father and how he needed Tommy's help for a final time, I looked at Tommy who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and I brought Mercedes in shutting the door, "Mercedes you stay here, as far as the French know I am just your friend; Tommy, I'm going to go get dressed, we're going to help the Colonel."

I ran upstairs grabbing random clothes from my dresser. Tossing on a bullet proof vest from my closet, I slid a baggy tee shirt that had LOVEFIST on it. I slipped on a pair of light blue denim jeans after kicking off my shorts from exercising. Moving across the room and dropping into a crouch I opened my gun safe to withdraw my Colt, a pistol with a few extra clips and ammunition. 

I tied my long blonde hair back into a pony tail and after I slipped into my tennis shoes, I grabbed my combat knife off of my stand. As I was running back downstairs, I had glanced over to where Mercedes was sitting and there were my katanas...

My brothers last possession that was in my room in Liberty... Everyone thought they were decoration... Little did they know they were actual sharpened swords that could cleave a pigs skull in two like a knife through butter. I reached up and grasped the handle of the black katana and withdrew the blade checking for any imperfections. A smile flitted over my lips at the bittersweet memories these swords brought. A small semblance of innocence and peace lasted in those memories.

The light glinted off of the blade as memories of spars with my brother at Master Woo Fong's in Liberty came flooding back. As I slid the blade back into the scabbard I looked up and saw Mercedes and Tommy staring at me, "What... These katanas have memories for me."

Mercedes wiped her eyes, "Obviously so, they look very expensive."

"They're priceless to me."

"Then why are you taking one?"

I froze. I knew her inquiry meant well, but I part of me hurt knowing not too long after I recieved my sword, I lost my brother. Brushing my thumb against the guard and feeling the intricacies of the design, I looked at her, "Because I love having my brother beside me. He is my protector."

"Your brother can't be...." Her eyes widened and took on a sad hue, "I understand completely."

Tommy shook his head giving a small smile to Mercedes walking out before patting my back, I looked to the girl and smiled, "We'll be right back... Make yourself at home Mercedes... Mi Casa e su Casa..." I shut the door gently and ran to my Cheetah and slid in handing Tommy my kitana. 

I started the car up and peeled out of my driveway damn near clipping a cop car as I sped off of Starfish Island and to the docks, swerving in and out of traffic keeping my speed at a near constant of fifty to sixty five miles per hour, I would take curves at thirty to forty.

What can I say, when I feel the need for speed with urgency, I FEEL it. I left long skid marks as I slid into the docks parking lot. Good thing was I could hear Tommy yell in fright as I barely missed nicking the guard rail as I spun around in a one eighty and slammed it into park.

I jumped out with my weapons as well as Tommy who still held my kitana, "I got here faster than a damn taxi cab driver could!"

Tommy looked at me like I was insane and said, "And I've rode in taxi cabs that don't drive as crazy as you do!" Before we could start bickering we saw black vehicles speeding up to us and that was all it took. Like an imaginary gun had been fired, we took off like a couple of rabbits from ravenous foxes. I had slammed the gates shut and padlocked them just in the nick of time as the Frenchmen began shaking the gate screaming in French and calling me what I believe to be a 'dumb fucking whore'. I swear what is it with everyone and their mothers calling me a whore!?

I booked ass down the dock running up the up the ramp onto the yacht, one of Cortez' men brought up the ramp shoving us off of the dock, I ran from the lower deck up onto the upper deck of the yacht. Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez looked at me then to Tommy, "Is that Forelli's daughter?"

Tommy looked at me and smiled, "Yeah. That's her."

For a couple of minutes Tommy and the Colonel talked, I stood by loading my Colt and my spare pistol. The Colonel looked at me and with a snap of his fingers, two of his men in sailor suits walked forward carrying two AK-47's, "Dear you will need more firepower than those guns."

I smiled at the Colonel, "I will keep my guns as a spare, thank you so very much..." The constant thrum of the yacht's engine vibrated under my feet, looking over the water I saw two speedboats coming at us at a rapid pace, "Damnit, here they come!" Tommy and I raced towards the railing and began to fire at them. I felt my body jerk back and forth from the recoil of the gun, the kick was strong but I stood my ground. Bullets sailed past my head and body, I heard a body hit the ground and I dared not look back.

I could hear Tommy screaming profanities and curses at them as he reloaded. He made one of the boats explode with a few well placed shots, that set off a chain reaction with the other boats that were leaking fuel. I grabbed Tommy and we ducked just in time to miss getting hit from a piece of large metal, I took a deep breath and looked at the body that was behind me, it was a young man with strawberry blonde hair, I could tell from the wound he died immediately, it was a clean shot through his throat...

I didn't have time to feel remorse or be sad, the wind had begun to whip at my hair and I looked up. Tommy cursed, he grabbed my hand leading me to the stairwell down to the lower deck as bullets began to rain down upon the yacht. "I have to go protect the Colonel! Stay here!" He had to yell for me to hear him.

I yelled back, "Please be careful!" Pulling him into a chaste kiss, he gave one of his devil may care smiles and ran out into the chaos. 

I reached out for him and he was too far away, I heard the ping of bullets hit the metal overhang and I saw the deckhands on the lower deck run about screaming about men boarding the ship. I had snuck down the stairs and saw one of the deckhands reach for me, the poor man was dying from multiple gunshot wounds. I heard a gunshot and watched the mans eyes bulge out and glaze over, a blond Frenchman stepped over the body and spat upon it.

That was the final straw, it was time for me to act; grabbing my pistol from my waistband of my jeans, I aimed at the back of the mans head and pulled the trigger. I aimed for his head instead I got the back of his neck, as the man fell two more men came forward looking for the shooter. I shot one with the Colt, sending him overboard, I shot the other one with the last cartridge that was in my spare pistol, I shoved the pistol in the back of my jeans. Continuing down the stairs silently, I heard more French that I could barely understand, I made out the words 'What the Fuck' and 'Dammit' the rest were just a bunch of jibberish to me.

I looked down at my Colt and saw that I only had five shots left, damn me and klutz attacks... I had dropped the precious rounds on the stairwell in my rush to put the last few rounds in my pistol before all this shit went down. I grabbed my katana after seeing it propped against the railing and slid into the shadows. I'd be damned if I was going to be seen by a group of twenty armed men. I thought of this as akin to when I snuck into my father's werehouses to see what Joey was doing... It was like an impossible mission going in there and not getting shot! Thank God for watching all those spy films! Jack Bonnes rocks... 'Cept... I didn't have his awesome little gadgets...

I tried to unsheath the sword with as little sound as I could. Someone forgot to even in their death screams forgot to mention a very fucking TALL Frenchman by the name of Pierre, (found out his name due to his buddies screaming it out after what I did to him) was on the lower deck in the shadows with me... I found out the hard way cause... Well... At my height of five foot five and his estimated height of... I'd say six foot five... The scabbard of my sword when I unsheathed it kinda... Well... It nailed him in the nuts.

I heard the grunt and I turned around stepping backwards into the sunlight, and out stepped that tall fucking man. David and Goliath much? David had a sling and a stone, I had a fucking sword! In my inner thoughts as I freaked out about how big this man was and how I was gonna be toast, I ended up flying across the deck and slamming into a guard rail via Pierres massive hand back handing me across the face. My sword a foot away from me. My backup weapons were out of ammo, I was going to have to snatch, grab and run like hell. 

I got up spitting upon the deck after tasting copper in my mouth, yup... There was blood, not only did that slightly irk me that was because the only person that has ever made me bleed and not walk away like they had just gotten neutered, was my bastard of a father.

If you note that I call my father a bastard or a shit stain a lot... Trust me it is mild on what I wish to call him... Any ways, back to Pierre smacking the fuck out of me and sending me flying like a human cannonball.

I looked at the blood and then to my left hand that was hurting like HELL. Three of my nails that were just done the day before had split or snapped off at the fingertip, I flip my lid if I even CHIP a nail or scuff my polish... That son of a bitch just BROKE three of them!

A heavy accented voice came forth taunting me, "What's wrong poor American bitch? You going to cry? Just know after we kill that fucker above. You're going to be last and I will have you screaming for death."

Remember what I said earlier about hating being called a bitch? When Pierre spoke that hated word. I let out a yell and I charged at him as he raised an Uzi and aimed it over my heart, I sliced the air where Pierres neck would be. I had shut my eyes waiting for a burning pain, but all I felt was a spray of hot liquid over my face. 

Was that it? Was I dead? It didn't hurt... But I still heard gunshots and then a very VERY loud explosion. I opened my eyes to see that I slit Pierres throat, leaving just a bare fraction of skin there. My shirt, jeans, hair and skin were covered in his blood, I felt like puking right there... But I couldn't because of ten men running down the stairs at me. They were enemies, they were black suits... 

I charged at them and they ran back up the stairs and as I did so I felt the sting of bullets graze my legs. I saw a blue cheesy Hawaiian shirt jump in front of me as the men dropped to the ground from a spray of return gunfire.

Tommy shook me and I dropped my katana in shock, and I looked at at Tommy who was shouting my name and I began to open and close my mouth trying to respond. He began to freak out, "Colonel get me some water! She might be injured!" I remember Tommy pouring the water on me after removing the gun from the back of my pants and my shirt to throw it overboard leaving me in my bulletproof vest, I was short of breath I knew my vest had taken quite a few hits... I watched the bloody water fall on the deck, shutting my eyes as they poured water on my head to get the blood out of my hair and then feeling a towel wiping my face and patting my sopping wet hair dry.

I heard Tommy and the Colonel give a sigh of relief, I heard the startled cry from one of the Colonel's men. We looked over to the lower deck and saw them heft Pierre's body over the deck. One of the men was saying that it wasn't right that his neck was split like that and I grit my teeth fighting the wave of nausea. Tommy looked at me and then looked at the Colonel.

I heard the Colonel's solemn voice, "Thomas, you and your friend have protected and served me well. But now you both must leave us before we reach the open seas. I will lower my personal launch. Keep it, my friends, as a token of my gratitude..."

Tommy and I got into the Colonel's personal launch boat and we watched them sail away at top speed, Emotion 98.3 was playing over the small boats radio. The current song was a top hit from REO Speedwagon, 'Keep on Loving you'. I looked at Tommy and gave a small smile, "We made it..."

We drove off after the sun began to set, I felt woozy as the adrenaline started to leave my body in waves... What in the world made me feel like this... Was it where I fought for my life? Where I was face to face with death? Worried for Tommy's life? I don't know... But as soon as I stood on terra firma, I lost the contents of my stomach. Tommy patted my back, "After I killed for the first time I got sick too... It doesn't get easier if you continue to kill.."

He lead me up to his room, arm around my waist bracing me and had me lay on his bed. He knew I was wobbly and woozy from the adrenaline leaving my system in spasms that made me look like a junkie the way I was twitching. I could hear him talking to Lance from the hallway with Tommy telling him I was in an overload of adrenaline and that my body was spasming coming down. I heard Lance scoff about taking me on a mission and that I was now a liability now that I knew how to kill and that I was a threat.

Was I a threat to Tommy? In my eyes... No... But in his eyes... I had no clue at that time... I heard Tommy tell Lance to shut the fuck up and quit saying that I was a liability when I took out a six foot five man with just a sword. Lance stayed silent, saying loud enough for me to hear, "Just keep an eye on her... If one Forelli fucked you over... That doesn't mean she won't Tommy... She may seem all 'I hate my father' and such and such but I know one thing is for certain... She can be putting on a façade to please you..."

Tommy crossed his arms and pointed over his shoulder at me, "And she just heard everything big mouth. Perhaps a bit more aggression release will make her calm down more?"

I stood in the doorway my hand gripping the door jamb to prevent myself from falling, "Me put on a façade about me hating my father...? How dare you... My brother... My ONLY brother died because of him sending him on a suicide mission! My mother was murdered because of him not wanting his precious arms and money vanishing... So a façade against the bane of my existance! If I wasn't shaking so bad I'd knock you for a fucking loop!"

Tommy pointed down the stairs, "Lance you've got other things to do... Go do them. And while you are at it escort Mercedes to the Pole Position."

I watched Lance storm down the stairs, after he slammed the doors shut I crumbled and fell down to my knees. Tommy rushed over scooping me up, striding across the room to set me on his bed once more. He began to take off my body armor with a tenderness unmatched staying silent.

I watched him in silence, his fingers brushing over the bruises that were forming from the altercation on the Colonels yacht, "Tommy... Am I a threat to you?"

I watched those sinfully smoldering eyes look at me, as he lifted the armor over my head and he leaned forward, "Don't listen to him... He's foolish... He doesn't know how many times you saved my ass and his..."

I smelled his scent as he enveloped me in his arms, the warm oceanic scent from the sea salt spray from him being out on the water, the tang of burning gun powder with an added hint of sandlewood from his cologne attacked my senses. God I wanted to bury my nose and implant it on his neck...

I felt my bra back go slack and I looked up at him, "Tommy... What are you doing..."

"You mean... What are 'we' going to do my dear Selena... I'm going to make that adrenaline vanish in the best way two people can get rid of frustrations..." 

As our lips met again, tentatively backing off we looked each other in the eyes. Ocean blue meeting earthy brown. An electric like shock passed between us before our lips met again with a renewed fervor. 

Leaning back, I began to unbutton my jeans to pull them off. Only to brush against my left hip that hit the railing on the yacht, wincing and letting out a soft whimper Tommy sat up.

"What's wrong, baby? Oh god.... your hip is black and blue...."

Glancing down I saw the bruise bloomed on my hip. It was hot and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was setting in. 

Tommy's face was contorted with worry, he kissed my lips gently looking at me, "Baby, I didn't mean for you to get hurt... I am sorry. What can I do to help you out?"

Shifting as a blush crept across my cheeks, I felt that familiar burn. He called me 'baby' twice. "Um, heat and ice. If you have it aloe vera. It helps with bruising."

He got up and strode downstairs, coming back up with ice in a baggie. Placing the baggie on the nightstand closest to me, he walked into the bathroom that was attached to his room exiting it as quick as he entered with a heating pad and bottle of aloe vera.

Placing the baggie of ice in a towel he motioned for me to lay on my side facing him. He laid the ice down and sat at the foot of the bed. 

"Honey, baby... I am so sorry you got hurt..."

"Don't be. I am glad I got to fight alongside you to protect someone." Then it hit me. My brothers sword. Last time I saw it was on the Yacht and Cortez was long gone....

As if he knew where my mind was wondering Tommy laid his hand tenderly on my calf, "I got your brothers sword downstairs. Don't worry. You just relax. Ricky said Mercedes left your house keys with Lance, she headed back to her apartment."

"Tommy....?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"You know you've called me baby three times right?"

I felt a pressure behind my body as Tommy wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, "And? I can come up with another pet name Princess, if baby bugs you."

I smiled softly my eyes feeling heavy, for the first time in a long time, I felt safe and loved. "No, I like it babe..." Stifling a yawn, I snuggled back against Tommy's chest. Before I fell asleep, I felt a pair of lips kiss my temple.

"Goodnight."


	4. Juju Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW ORIGINAL CHAPTER! I tried my best to capture Auntie Poulets character! If you like this please leave kudos and comments!

Two weeks had passed since Tommy and I had defended the Colonels yacht. He became protective of me, helping me around the first few days as the bruises and other wounds healed.

I was currently sitting in his office on a chaise lounge chair with a bag of Belli Jelli beans, picking through the assorted colors while reading a book. Making a 'blech' sound whenever I found a flavor that didnt sit right with me, Tommy chuckled shaking his head.

Lance walked in with a money bag from the former Diaz' businesses, raising an eyebrow at me with my bag of jellybeans. I held out the bag in a motion of asking if he wanted any, he held out his hand and I poured some out as he went to go sit near Tommy to talk business.

"You sure she should be in here Tommy? This is some pretty serious stuff we have to do."

Tommy looked at me as I was preoccupied with my book and jellybeans a tender look coming to his eye, then back to Lance, "I told you Lance she stays in here."

Narrowing his eyes slightly behind his sunglasses at the man across from him Lance nodded. "You ever get a call from the Cubans or Haitians?"

"Gotta go meet up with the Haitians today, a woman named 'Auntie Poulet'."

Just then I bit into a licorice flavored jellybean, my face contorted as I made a louder sound of disgust. Tommy laughed as he looked at me, "What flavor this time? Was it the Key Lime again?"

I spat the bean into a wastebasket and looked at him, "I wish. It was licorice! Thought it was a coffee flavored one. But nooooo, it HAD to be nasty licorice."

Continuing to laugh, Tommy got up, "Come on sweets, you and I are going to visit Auntie Poulet." As I wanted to spend time and stretch my limbs from being cooped up too long, I handed the bag of jellybeans to Lance, "You can have the rest, my favorites are the cinnamon and toasted marshmallow with the light brown ones with even lighter brown spots, those are chocolate. Reminds me of Christmas sipping on a hot chocolate with the smell of cinnamon in the air."

Looking intrigued Lance gaped at the almost full bag I had given him and tilted his head, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I can? Because I want to be a friend? Just enjoy the candy Lance please?"

"Alright. Thank you."

I walked off after Tommy, shading my eyes from the onslaught of sunshine. Making my way to his silver Infernus, getting in and shutting the door. Tommy placed his hand on mine as he put the car in drive and we set off.

"Selena... I dont know what we are getting into...." Confusion must have been apparent on my face because he rubbed my thumb with his, "Not us, the Haitian and Cuban thing."

I spoke up to settle him down, "I understand, but a question I have is... What are we? Are we a couple or just a fling when tensions get too high?"

He sighed, looking at me when he was stopped at a red light. I had a feeling... We had to be a fling... Been down the road of heartbreak before, so I was making a mental checklist to ride me through my emotions that were sure to follow. "I've been meaning to ask you the same thing. Selena, I trust you with my life. Like I told you at that hotel, you turned my life right side up when it was upside down. Right to the point, yes, I see us as a couple. We came together in the most unlikely of ways. But the way your father has spoke recently, I have a feeling there is a rat in the operation."

My heart froze mid beat as he pulled up outside of a small shack, he... Thinks of us as a couple? I pulled him close in a passion filled brief kiss, "Tommy, I understand what you are trying to say. Make it look like a fling but hide the fact we are a couple?"

A smile was my answer, "Come on my girl, let's get this done." Getting out of the car walking beside Tommy up to the screen door of the shack. Knocking, Tommy called out, "Hello? Hello?"

A voice called out in the little shack, " C'mon in children!"

As we walked in I was taken in awe by the smell of the drying herbs and the gorgeous orchids releasing an intoxicating scent of vanilla and raspberries. 

"Sit children, Auntie Poulet will get you both some tea to soothe those troubled souls and bones."

Taking a seat next to Tommy, I gazed at the orchids on the table, their brilliant colors ranging from pinks to violets just mesmerized me. Tommy gently nudged me muttering about sugar amounts in my tea and I snapped out of my trance, "Oh I am sorry I was admiring your orchids, they are so pretty and vibrant. A cube is fine."

"Oh, no need to apologize for admiring nature's beauty." Setting down the tea kettle onto the table and pouring the amber liquid into our cups, I took a sip after stirring until my sugar started to dissolve. 

"Now to business. Tommy. The Cubans. The nasty proud foofoos, mmm, been making me proud Haitian boys shake de heads. Now they told the policeman where me been stashing me powders. Dey tink it drugs, them stupid. Now be a good boy Tommy and go and get the powders for Auntie Poulet while I watch ova your little flower here."

Watching Tommy set down his teacup as he got up moving to the door, "I'll get them back."

And with the roar of an engine he was off, I gently set my almost empty teacup down looking at the woman across from me staring at me intently. 

"Someting bothering you child? Would you like more tea?"

"If it's no trouble please."

Once again, steaming amber liquid filled my cup and I stirred the liquid again watching the remaining sugar dissolve. As I took a drink, my head felt fuzzy. It felt as if there were a fog creeping in on my mind, my mind was wandering around. I couldn't focus except on those orchids again. 

A soft hand brushed my hair back from my ear and a stem slid behind the helix of my outer ear. I looked up at Auntie Poulet taking a seat, fanning herself with a paper fan.

"Do you hear them child? Your mother and brother. My granddaddy is getting drowned out by dey voices. Ooh dey are not happy. Pleased as punch wit you and young Tommy tho. Dey were murdered weren't dey?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands in shame, part of me wanted to burst into tears the other part of me was filled with curiosity. Curious about what the other side was like, if they knew what my father's plans were. My future and Tommy's future....

"Child, dey mentioned your daddy. Evil man. Sent you down here with a death wish upon you."

A chill settled over my body, I knew it. He was aiming to have me killed off. Hearing Tommy and Lance say they had to shoot their way to Diaz and now this just cemented everything in place. He was fearing someone taking over, that's why he set Tommy up. When Joey rose through the ranks too quickly, he feared it would be saw as favoritism. Mother, Grandmama and I had our speculations about how this fell onto father. With mother..... She was a direct threat to the operation because she was out of her mind with grief. Grandmama passed from a broken heart not even a month after Mother....

That left me, his last 'fray'. My brow furrowed and I looked up at Auntie Poulet, "Are the spirits of my mother and brother here?"

A cryptic smile curled upon her lips, "Dey have never left you child. Dey know you and Tommy will be de downfall of dat evol evol man."

I smiled heaving a little sigh, at least we had my brother and mother on our side. Another question perplexed me. The fog in my mind clearing finally enough for me to think of the right words. I had no female friends nearby that were free to answer, and forget asking my aunts. They would have told my father and shit would have hit the fan with him coming down personally. 

"Auntie Poulet... I... I have a question for you."

"Ask and I may have an answer."

"Alright. Um.... Oh God, how do I word this without sounding stupid....?" I looked at Tommy's teacup and where he had sat, brought a smile on my face. "How do you know you are in love with someone?"

A chuckle was my answer, "Why child. You know. You can't stop tinking about him, can you?"

What I didn't know was Tommy was standing right outside the door as I replied to Auntie Poulet. "I think about him everytime he is gone, I feel safe when he's around. He's the something good I think about when everything else is really rough, I am so comfortable with him that I have danced in my pajamas and socks in my kitchen cooking breakfast when he came over unexpectedly and was in the next room."

My vision began to blur and I felt hot streaks stream down my cheeks, "I want to tell him I miss him everytime he goes and comes back. Because I do miss him.. And I don't want to seem clingy or needy... Because I do want to tell him that I love him and I do think of a future with him. I just don't want to scare him off."

While wiping my eyes Auntie Poulet made eye contact with Tommy and nodded, "Well, it does seem like you are in love. You just keep on being tha person you are, you hear me?"

"Yes, Auntie Poulet."

"Good. Now dat boy should be back any time. You dry those eyes and wait for him wit a smile on dat pretty face."

Tommy walked into the shack and set down three small cases, "Your powders, Auntie Poulet."

"Very good my boy! I had a wonderful visit wit your beautiful little flower. She is blossomin. Now you two run along."

Taking my hand and leading me to his Infernus while helping me in. I looked at him and smiled as he got in, "Did it go smoothly?"

"Does everything go smoothly in this town?" He said it with a teasing tone and I giggled. 

"Only if you have money and if the police aren't bored."

On the drive home, Tommy was humming to 'Keep On Loving You'. He pulled into his drive parking just a short distance away from the stairs and my Cheetah. Getting out, I grabbed my purse and sunglasses before shutting the door. Making my way to my car, Tommy grabbed my hand pulling me back to him.

"Selena.... I.... I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course. I'll always be here for you."

Wrapping his arms around me, one around my waist, the other around my shoulders propping my head in his hands. He leaned in, eyes hazy. A soft murmur of 'good' was heard as our lips met in a tender kiss goodnight. 

"I'll see you tomorrow baby.... Sweet dreams."

"And I will see you tomorrow as well babe..... Sleep well..."

As our lips connected for a final kiss before I drove off, unbeknownst to us. Lance stood in the shadows with a sneer on his face, a camera in his hands. "I know someone who is going to love these pictures."


	5. A Bar Brawling Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own GTA VC OR Tommy Vercetti, Lance Vance or Mercedes Cortez. Those characters belong to Rockstar.
> 
> I only own Selena Forelli and this idea.

WARNING! EXTREMELY SENSITIVE SUBJECTS BROUGHT UP (murder/ thoughts of suicide/ assassination)

It was a month later from the visit with Auntie Poulet and a month and a half from the incident on the Colonel's yacht, Tommy seemed more distant than usual. I had to wonder... Did he blame himself for letting me come and for me murdering along side him even though it was self defense? 

I continued to wonder even as I sat at the mahogany desk in Tommy's office looking over the invoices trying to differentiate between his and Diaz's.

God, these men spent more than I did on purses and shoes in a month; in a week on pizza, beer and lap-dances from the strippers at the Pole Position. I began to punch the numbers in on the calculator beside my left hand trying to set a budget. All this frivolous spending had to stop; as soon as we got money in, they spent it!

Mercedes looked at me, her hazel eyes filled with concern, "Selena... You're running yourself ragged, because of this stuff going on... All the number crunching and this junk isnt healthy for you." I looked at her and shoved stray hairs out of my face heaving a sigh, "I know Mercedes... It's just we're losing money somehow and I'm going to get to the bottom of it..."

Now after protecting and ensuring that her father got to safety, Mercedes and I have gotten along fairly well... But when it came to Tommy... We were ready to fight to the death over him. And I would fight for that man...

It wasn't the sex that attracted me to him like a moth to a flame... Remember me saying that I had listened into mafioso business back in Liberty? Yeah, it's going to be a trip down Memory Lane... I had heard his voice and met him, three months before he was incarcerated back in Liberty City... I had to know who spoke with that voice that made my heart thump, I acted as though I had heard nothing and was coming out of the kitchen with two orders of spaghetti to go. As I did, I saw a dark haired young man with slicked back hair.

A smile filled with mischief was flashed towards me his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. I could hear my mother faintly in the background telling me to hand him his order, but I was transfixed with that smile. He then spoke to me, "Thanks... This is gonna fill the old man up... He's always loved the spaghetti and the meatballs here..."

I saw my father and Joey walk side by side with the young man as he was departing and I heard Joey speak up, "You just met my baby sister Tommy. She's the one that handed you, you and your dads dinners."

My father stood there with a smirk on his porcine face, "Tommy, you need to come back in a week, we need to plan on what we were talking about okay?"

I watched Tommy nod and I headed back into the kitchen flustered to hell and back, I looked to my mother, "Mama... How old is that Tommy?"

She gave a grin that was akin to the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, "He's your brothers age. They went to school together." He was five to six years older than me! My mother raised an eyebrow, a teasing look in her eyes, "Selena... Do you have a crush on Tommy?"

I must have went tomato red, because she burst into giggles and kissed my forehead proclaiming that it was sweet that I finally had the hots for someone that wasnt a celebrity. 

Three months from that day that I learned Tommy's name, I was enamored with him, a school girl crush. Until a wet rainy evening in March; that day the weather was unseasonably warm. I had just had my fourteenth birthday party, I was blowing out the candles and my one of my fathers men ran in sheet white, my mother and I vacated the room to give my brother and father some 'privacy'. I overheard that Tommy went to the drop point that he was supposed to go to and he was ambushed, I cupped my hands over my mouth fearing the worst. I then heard the man say that he somehow survived and was being charged with ELEVEN counts of first degree murder.

I could hear my fathers voice say, "He won't rat out the operation... He knows to keep quiet... I'll bribe the Judge to get the charges from first degree murder downgraded to manslaughter by means of self defense." Tears fell out of my eyes as my mother swept me in her arms as I sobbed for the boy that held my heart unknowingly. 

Mercedes shook me out of my flashback reverie and I felt her dab at my face with a tissue, "A bit of missing money isn't nothing to cry about Selena... We'll figure it out..."

Should I tell her I was reminiscing? That I over heard why Tommy was in prison for fifteen long arduous years? Or that I knew him from when I was a teenager and that he doesn't fully remember me being the girl that handed him, both him and his fathers spaghetti dinners from Saint Marco's Bistro in the Winter of seventy-one?

I gave a smile to the young woman who was a year younger than myself. "I know we will Mercedes..." I looked at the survellance camera monitors and then to Mercedes, I had to know what was making Tommy so distant towards me...

"Mercedes... Do you know why Tommy is so distant...?"

She shifted uneasily, she knew... Or had a faint idea on what was making the man so distant, "Perhaps it's where no one is paying him what they paid Diaz... Or it could be the matter that he bought..."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, there it was. The catch. "He bought what... What in the world did he buy...?"

She looked at me and her face was apologetic, "Selena he bought the Pole Position... They were threatening to close it down. Most of those girls have families." I cleared my throat and looked at her, I watched her sit back afraid. "Don't be afraid... I'm not mad at you for telling me... That is probably the reason why there is missing money... It explains a lot actually. That's actually relieving. I'm glad he could help out and that everything will be alright for you girls."

Mercedes moved forward in her chair, her eyes glistening with tears, "I know you love him Selena. You're a laughing stock to the men because you love him and try to hide it so hard... I care for him, but as a friend. But I am with a guy named Alejandre. Tommy was a fleeting fancy to me..."

I heaved a sigh standing up my back to the doorway while looking out over the bay through the window, Mercedes was right, if the knuckle headed men could pick up on my evident love for Tommy. I must be acting like a fool... "I grew too attached to him Mercedes... If it's that evident... And my father finds out about me and Tommy... He'll use me against Tommy if my father gets pissed at him..."

I heard a males tone that sounded irritated, "Grew too attached? You make it sound like that you don't care for Tommy when you do." I knew that voice, Lance. I turned around and narrowed my eyes slightly, Mercedes had fled. She didn't like Lance, said he was like a coin. I knew that too well, until recently he and I got along well. One minute around Tommy he was as kind to everyone then when Tommy left, he turned like a starved dog poised to attack at a moments notice.

"What makes a fucking difference to you Lance... I have my reasons."

"Oh just like your reasoning with why you keep those katanas... And how you blame yourself for your brother dying... Selena, you are a typical melodramatic woman that thinks they are strong. And thinks they can prove themselves better than they are. Which is what you are... You are weak, pathetic and nothing but a gutter slut."

Inside I knew that I was weak, I was weak for only a few things... Those were: Good food, a good lookin' man, and animals. My family was non existant. Save for my bastardous father, but he didn't count. But pathetic...? No way... I stood down my uncle Mike 'Lips' Forelli who was notorious for beating women. The girls at Luigi's Club were evidence to his wrath. I NEVER wanted to be considered pathetic because of my gender. And I was damned and willing to prove it.

I took a step forward and watched Lance stand his ground, "Weak, pathetic AND a gutter slut... Never been called that trio at once in my life.. It must be the holy trinity of insults somewhere." I didn't know Tommy was in the shadows of the doorway watching, and I continued, "What's wrong Lance...?Taking out your temper out on women again...? You know... Like you do when Tommy isn't around to see, because if he were your ass would be either be kicked or reamed so bad that you turn into a sniveling mess. Since you wanted to call me weak, pathetic and a gutter slut... Do you really want to know what I think of you?" I watched him steady his jaw as I got closer, "Of course you do Lance... After all you are so desperately craving attention..." 

I began to circle around him like a shark to chummed water, "I think you are a pathetic person that is so attention needy, you don't give a damn on how you get it. Whether the attention be bad or good, you dont care as long as everyone is paying attention to Lance Vance. I also think you are a fool for not being able to complete simple minute favors set to you by a friend. And since you wanted to call me a slut... I will say this and you remember it well..." I leaned close to his ear speaking in a normal tone, "You ever call me a gutter slut again and I hear word of it... I will show you what I learned from Master Wu Fong in Liberty City with a sword... Am I clear?"

I took a step back and watched Lance leave angrily. After he left, I sat back inoo the chair behind the desk again and began to finish the calculations for the budget when I heard a throat clearing itself. Something about what Lance had said still nagged at me, my reasoning for my katanas and how he knew that I blamed myself for Joey's death... None of that mattered now, as I continued my calculations I called for who ever was in the hallway to come in.

I looked up and it was Tommy, he had a split lip and a gash upon his chest, I pushed back from the desk and went to go help him. "What in the fuck happened!"

"Oh this fucking bar on the hotel strip, they were part of Diaz's protected businesses..."

"And what happened?" I began to clean the gash on his chest tenderly while looking up at him.

"They went with this little security company that's been harassing the people around them trying to get them to cave in, to pay them to join their little racketeering business. I went and dealt with them."

"At least you came back slightly unscathed..." I had just bandaged him up and turned around to go walk away when he grabbed my shoulders. I shut my eyes tightly when he spoke, "I heard everything that Lance said to you... And I heard everything you said to him. I'm not mad at you... I'm pissed at him..." I felt my body being turned around and being held in an embrace, "Selena... I want to know everything that happened after I was locked up. From how you learned how you can use swords to your brother and mother..."

My eyes snapped open in shock, no one had ever asked me how I learned to use a sword before or how Joey and mother died... "Tommy... You might want to sit down for this... It's a long story..."

I watched the man that I loved with all my heart take a seat on his chair behind his mahogany desk and make himself comfortable.

"How much do you remember of Liberty City before your incarceration?"

"Most of it... Considering I was in Saint Marcos Bistro almost daily..."

I gave a sigh and looked up at him wearing a sheepish expression on my face, "Do you remember a girl with short neck length blond hair that was flat chested?"

"How could I forget that... She was as shy and bashful..."

"Would you believe that I was that girl?"

His eyes hardened in suspicion, "I only will if you can tell me what I ordered..."

I looked at him and smiled, "You ordered for you and your father... Two spaghetti and meatball dinners to go, with a request for extra sauce on your fathers dinner plus extra garlic breadsticks..."

He looked floored and his eyes bulged, "You... you were that scrawny little girl!"

Scowling at him I puffed up in indignation, "I was not scrawny! I just hadn't filled out yet!"

He gave me a lecherous smile with a come hither stare, "And boy am I glad you turned into the gorgeous woman that you are today..."

I felt my face go hot, "You aren't bad looking yourself handsome... But back to what you wanted to know... How did I learn how to wield a sword... My brother started taking me to a dojo in Chinatown... I was attacked when you were incarcerated... And by attacked I don't mean raped... It hadn't gotten that far... I was on my way home from the bus stop, I had detention because I didn't do my homework and I told a teacher to kiss my ass..." I stopped when I heard Tommy chuckle and smiled, "I got my ass kicked by some of the Leone's young bloods... That's when Joey came in and beat them off with a tire iron with Mickey... They took on five guys by themselves... I got my ass reamed when I got home because I didn't wait for Joey..."

I cleared my throat as my vision begin to blur, I was about to cry... My brother was the biggest support that I had after my mother... I looked up at Tommy not caring if I was about to cry and continued, "After that, Joey escorted me to and from school... He took me to the dojo in Chinatown, seeing as the Triads owed him a favor. For what I didn't ask. The master at the dojo didn't want to train me until the Triads underboss' son told him that the Triads owed Joey a favor and this would repay it in full... I learned a bit of Tae Kwon Do. Only enough to get me out of situations that got a hair sticky..."

Tommy nodded, urging me to go on, by this time the tears in my eyes were leaking down my cheeks. But I kept on telling him what happened, "Joey had been learning swordsmenship from the Triads underbosses son who's father helped run the dojo, well Joey wanted me to learn a bit of swords play myself..."

~*Flashback*~

June 1985...

Joey stared at me and smiled, "C'mon sis... It's a wooden sword... They won't start you off on the real ones off the bat..." He passed me a dark colored wooden sword and I looked at it inspecting the object, "And this is for us to...?"

"Spar sis... I will teach you what I know...You know how you've been learning basic martial arts from Master Wu Fong?" He smiled at me when I nodded at him, he knew I loved learning the martial arts that I was learning from Master Wu Fong, "Well, I think this will help you... You never know if you have to use a crowbar on that Leone scum that attacked you or what not. Well I am just going to teach you the basics of sword wielding, to letcha get the feel of using any hand held object thats not a gun. Do you see where I am trying to come from?"

I nodded understanding to some point, I was finally learning some combat training at the age of twenty-eight. My brother smiled at me, that carefree smile. His green eyes glittering with pride at his baby sister slowly learning how to protect herself, "Get ready, I'm gonna take the first strike!" 

He charged at me and I raised the wooden sword up to block his blows, one by one slowly but surely I was starting to get used to the motions of swinging the wooden sword.

That was... Until I whacked my brother with it... He let out a yell of pain and I did the most logical thing that I could do. When my brother yells in pain you better run and do it swiftly. I swear, he may have been my brother but damn! I still had to run!

Well I know you are wondering, did he ever catch me? FUCK YES HE DID. Got my ass tanned with the same sword that I whacked him with! I never feared my dad for discipline, why fear him when my brother would get to me before him! If I failed a class, Joey would be on my ass to raise my grades up. Said he wanted only the best for his little sister and that a life like his wasn't right for me. But I swear if it wasnt for my brother being five to six years older than me, you would think he was my father from how protective he was! I feared my hide being tanned from him more than my dad!

But I tell you this because my brother was not abusive like my father... My brother, when I got the brunt of my fathers fury, would 'hide' me in his apartment when I ran away. He'd make sure I would be fed and all wounds taken care of. It's bad when you want your brother to be your father. 

My father would repeatedly beat me with anything he could get his hands on, if it was a broomstick, I got beat with a broomstick. If it was a wooden spoon, I got beat with it until it broke or until I started to bleed. When I was twenty three, I had to get plastic reconstructive surgery done to my face because he broke my nose, he wanted me to look normal, to fit in with society... Because a woman who had a crooked nose wasn't pretty enough. Especially since he kept nudging me to like Antonio. 

But any ways back to the story. It had been over two months of rigorous training with the wooden sword and it was starting to encroach into October... Joey walked in with a set of swords, he set them in front of me while we sat at his apartment. Me being there hiding from that bastard beast of a father of ours... A black sword and a white sword, gorgeous but plain swords were laid upon the coffee table.

"These are ours... The black one is mine... I call dibs on it sis. The white one is your's... I hope you like your gift..." There was a troubled look in his eyes, "Joey... What's wrong?"

He kept shrugging it off with an awkward smile and that made me worry more, after the pizza we ordered arrived and he paid for it I approached him again, "Joey theres somethin' bugging you... Whats wrong?"

Thats when he spilled it to me... Our father wanted him and a team of two more men, Michael and Mickey, to infiltrate the Leone storehouse to look for weapons and to steal them. That was a suicide mission... And father knew it... The Leones ALWAYS kept armed guards and lieutenants at their storehouses. 

God... I needed to convince Joey to pack up and run... We needed to run somewhere... I told him that and got told 'I'll be safe sis... Don't you worry... I will come back...'. I persisted and he blew me off. Part of me wishes I would have been a thorn in his side more. Maybe he would still be here....

Three days later, the day of the mission... They left at eight o'clock sharp and were expected to return around midnight... It hurts to remember this... Because I not only lost the only male I ever considered to be a father figure... But my brother who helped me throughout everything I went through...

At around nine thirty, I heard frantic pounding on the door and someone screaming for me to answer the door. I was in the shower and I scrambled out in grabbing just a towel... I slid on the linoleum and fell to the floor, I cut my leg on a protruding nail from the floor that Joey had promised to hammer down when he got back. Getting up and wrapping the towel around my body, I looked out the doors peephole. It was my Aunt Cindy... She never leaves Uncle Mike's side for NOTHING. I opened the door and she grabbed my hand starting to pull me behind her, screaming that something bad happened. I wanted to get dressed before I went anywhere, but this damned woman wasn't having it.

I barely had enough time to pull my door shut after yanking the keys and locking the little door lock ( I still dont think I locked that damned door). I got shoved into the passenger side of the car while she hustled over to the drivers side, something big was up. I have never known her to get this antsy before. I rode with her straight to St. Joseph's Hospital, we pulled under a large parking garage straight to the basement... Right where the morgue was... I began to flip the hell out, I was basically nude other than a towel covering me I began to scream that I had no clothes on and then as we stopped Cindy handed me a jogging suit of hers and told me to slip into it, that we had to go into the morgue. I pulled on the royal purple velveteen jogging suit and a cheap pair of her sneakers that were a size too large. After I hurriedly dressed, we both got out and we walked into the morgues door into the lobby that smelt of death and disinfectant.

Cindy looked at the woman behind the counter, "We came to identify the three bodies from the one-eight-seven at the south pier docks in the Industrial Sector..."

I felt a pit of dispair settle into my stomach, I felt sick to my stomach... It couldn't be Joey we were going to identify... IT COULDN'T BE! As soon as she gave my aunt the room number, we were escorted by three officers to the room to identify the bodies behind glass.

I saw the three blood soaked sheets, when they lifted them from the faces of the bodies, I knew who they were and clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming out in heartbreak... My brother lay in the center, his features looked like they were at peace, but from how the blood was soaked into the sheets. He had to be ground beef underneath. The other bodies were Mickey and Michael... I dropped to my knees and began to wail, my brother died, my best friend, my protector gone. My aunt wrapped her arms around me rocking me back and forth as I wailed while on my knees pleading endlessly for my brother to come back. I knew he wouldn't and couldn't come back...

The days after that was a blur, I don't even remember going to Saint Marco's Bistro to tell my father and mother... Or going back to his apartment... I missed my brother... He was my safety blanket, my angel... But now he was an angel... I vowed to strive forth for his sake...

Then not even before New Years Day... My mother was assassinated... I was walking into the kitchen when I heard my grandmother start screaming in Italian that her baby was murdered... All of her secret conversations at restaurants and businesses about getting out of Liberty and into WITSEC finally added up. She had been pinning Joey's death on our Father.

Was it wrong that I hardly cried at her funeral when I couldn't stop crying at my brothers? I think it wasn't... She knew the hell and the beatings my father put me through... But when Joey died... She changed... She wanted to run and be free... Now she was... She was in Heaven with my brother...

I had broken off right there and began to sob like a small child in front of Tommy, here I was spilling my life story to someone that I barely knew, with all the sobbing I was doing I didn't hear him get up and walk over to me. All I felt were his two strong warm arms envelope me, trying to soothe my tears.

I felt him lay his head against mine and his hands rub my back, trying to stop the flow of tears. The more I thought about it, the harder and fiercer I cried. My mother and brother were the only things holding me from doing something stupid... They were now gone... Joey for almost a year, same thing with mother... That's what hit hard... The first Christmas with out Joey broke my heart even worse... When mom died four days after Christmas... I never wanted it to snow again, I wanted to be with my mother and brother... 

Secretly, I had contemplated suicide... Had a plan and everything. But Joey would have smacked the dog snot out of me and told me like he had several times, that everything would get better, if something bad happened, you had to kick it in the ass and make something good from it...

I guess his what he had told me in the past was coming to fruition... After him and mother passed... That's when I was told to come down to Vice City... And if I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen Tommy again or met any of my new friends...

I clung to Tommy's pink dress shirt and gripped the fabric tightly as I continued to sob. I knew my makeup was a mess and hair was askew, but that didn't stop him from tilting my head upwards to kiss me on each eyelid.

His kisses on my eyelids were butterfly tender, his forehead was pressed against mine. Suddenly I felt two drops of wetness hit my nose and chest, his arms wrapped about me tighter. "My dad passed away three years before I got out... They allowed me to go his funeral for twenty minutes... Twenty minutes to say goodbye at the funeral home before everyone showed up and all I could do was shake in my shoes... Dad was a good man, he may have drank like a fish, but he was a damn good man and father... I could never amount to him... But I know he was proud of me... I just regret giving him so much grief when I was incarcerated..."

Pulling him as close as humanly possible as close as our bodies were, I dabbed at his face with a tissue I pulled from the box next to us, "Tommy, your dad was proud of you... He was at the resturaunt almost daily saying his boy was innocent... I knew you were innocent... And I am sorry my father did that to you..."

As we leaned into each others embraces, we shared a soul searing kiss... Pouring all of our sorrow, regrets and pain into the kiss, we couldn't get enough of each others lips...

That was until the phone rang, we hesitantly pulled back from each other.. I was currently kissing his neck with soft butterfly kisses while he answered the phone.

I felt him go tense and I gave a grin, I thought I had him frustrated... But before I could act on impulse, I heard my fathers voice on the other line. Backing off and I moved to sit down beside Tommy. Before I could set down in the chair I had occupied earlier, Tommy pulled me onto his lap where he was sitting on the coffee table. All that ran through my mind was how sturdy this coffee table was.

I could hear my fathers usual tyrade about the money and drugs and I began to mock him to the point that I made Tommy chuckle, he quickly turned the chuckle into a heavy cough. I heard my father ask him if something was funny and Tommy responded quickly, "No. Just this boomshine is a bit strong."

For what seemed like an eternity those two talked, more like my long winded father wouldnt shut up. I hit the off button and grinned at Tommy who rolled his eyes at me, "What? All you have to say is the lines went down."

"On a cell phone?"

"Interference dear... Interference."

He laughed and bounced his legs up, making me squeal and slide down them. He got up from his seat on the table and walked to the doorway, "I'll be back... I've gotta go collect my money from my businesses... "

I nodded and watching him as he left, laying back on the floor and sighing happily. In every dark corner there is a silver lining... And it was true.

The clock on the desk now read three twenty-three in the afternoon and I was already tired from my emotional outpouring. I heard Tommy's and Lance's voices speaking, they were rapidly approaching fighting a yawn back while continuing to calculate. They walked into the room and Tommy cleared his throat, making me look up from my work.

"Selena, we're gonna meet LoveFist in a few days are you up for it?"

I looked at both Tommy and Vance in disbelief as if I misheard, "We're meeting who again in a few days?''

"Love Fist... Why do you ask?"

My eyes widened with shock, "Because they are like the most awesome fucking band ever!" I began to wonder where my LOVEFIST shirt was and then I remembered with a ping of guilt... It was thrown off of Colonel Cortez's yacht when I killed Pierre...

"Fuck!"

Tommy's eyes widened, "What? Whats wrong?"

"My LoveFist t-shirt got chucked over Cortez' yacht, now what can I get them to sign?"

Tommy flashed me a lecherous grin, "Well they could always sign the twins" His eyes slipping up and down my lazily dressed form.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "Nuh uh. They are not looking at the twins and oggling at them. That's your job... You don't want four strange men staring at my tits do you? If you want them to, I will walk around topless."

I watched his face darken and I smirked, "Thats what I thought."

Tommy gave me a dark seductive smile, "Just you wait sweetheart... Just you wait, you want to be a minx... We can settle that right now... You wont walk around topless, I forbid it. And I won't let LoveFist get near my twins. Lance follow me."

I watched them leave and as soon as I heard the doors shut I squealed happily spinning the chair around, enjoying the small kiddy pleasure of being spun around.

A hour to two hours had passed and I had gotten up to go stretch, what better way to do it than walk around the grounds to devise a way to break Tommy 'forbidding' me to walk around topless? I guess I wanted to see how possessive and dominant he was. Though something told me I was playing with the fires of passion and lust and that I was going to get burned in a good way. 

Maybe tonight I would test the waters... Have him come over, maybe even walk around my condominium topless while he's on the balcony. I know he watches over my place, use that to my advantage. No... He wouldn't be that voyueristic.... Could he?

 

I walked outside and I heard a roar of a motorcycle engine.

I looked up and there was Tommy... I watched as he rode up on a motorcycle, and my inner sex kitten purred it's approval. There was something about him that made me into an uncontrollable sex fiend... He KNEW I couldn't resist him... Just one look of those eyes and I was as pliable as putty... Wasn't I supposed to be the one with the smoking hot eyes and the body that couldn't be resisted?

God, I wanted just to rip him off of that bike and have my way with him! I am so glad I wore the tanktop and shorts that day. He drove up to the stairs motioning for me to get on, I climbed on and we drove off. We had no set destination as we drove on, we were just enjoying one another's company. The radio playing, my arms around his waist with my head resting on his back, were all that I needed. I felt free with him and feeling the wind whip my blonde hair from its ponytail. At a stop light I took my hair down shaking the mid waist length blond tresses out, thats when Quiet Riot's Cum on Feel the Noize began to play, Tommy looked back smiling at me.

We continued to drive on, the purr and thrum of the motorcycle sending pleasant vibrations through my legs. I felt so alive, so free... I tilted my head back looking up at the sky shutting my eyes in contentment as the sunshine washed over me with the wind blowing my hair back. I had never felt so much relief at once, I was putting my past behind me and moving forward. Looking at Tommy's broad back, then to the scenery that was whipping by. I was ready for anything that bastard of a father threw at me and Tommy now and I smiled because I knew we could take it head on.


	6. Finally, A Calm Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a calm evening at the Vercetti Estate. Peace never lasts long in Vice City. Action will be back next chapter as I struggled to write this seeing as i am not getting any feedback. The spaghetti sauce recipe was my grandmothers. I didnt give exact measurements because it is her recipe and if you all wish to try it give it a shot, it takes 3 hrs to make and is an excellent sauce for linguine.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN GTA VC OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS JUST SELENA FORELLI

After Tommy dropped me off at my home, I walked inside watching him head back to his place. My heart thumped in my chest as I wrapped my arms around myself smelling traces of his cologne on his blazer. 

Picking up the phone and dialing the number to Tommy's estate, I twirled the cord around my finger. "Hello Vercetti Estate."

"Hey Ricky, its Selena. Um, between us, had Mr Vercetti mentioned any cravings for food? Cause I know he has to be tired of the same old takeouts."

"Actually, yeah he did. Something about the Italian food down here not having enough flavor or overcooked. Same with desserts."

"Alright. I have a favor. I need him to be distracted tomorrow. I'm gonna cook, and surprise him. So I need canned OR fresh San Marzano tomatoes, fresh basil and oregano or dried. Garlic, about two heads. I need tomato sauce and paste, a pepper mill or pre ground red pepper." Tapping my chin I wracked my mind over the recipe, "salt, sugar, a package of mushrooms.... Um, bread flour, a couple of packages of yeast, four pounds of hot Italian sausage and ground beef. And I need a LARGE tart pan and summer berries, y'know like black berries, strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. Oh and oil. Olive oil and unsalted butter, add a couple of gallons of milk and eggs. Does he have cinnamon, ginger, and cornstarch?"

"I'll pick it up for you. Diaz's Kitchen was pretty stocked but the fresher the better."

I smiled, "I am so sorry for giving you such a large list Ricky, but you are the only one that wont blab to him."

"Understood, I will go get these and you just be here bright and early. I know how long dough takes to proof."

"Planning on it, thank you once more."

After hanging up, I packed a small toiletries bag with an outfit for me and Tommy to have a small romantic meal outside. I know I would need to shower after I got done cooking.

After taking my nightly shower, I walked into my room clad in only my towel sitting on my bed toweling my damp hair. Looking over at the calendar seeing how it was the beginning of October. I sighed, it was going to be two years since Joey, Mother and Grandmama have all been gone. The sooner we got this shit with my sperm donor over with the better.

It felt as if I had just shut my eyes as my alarm sounded off. Pressing the dismiss button, I got up and got changed in some old jeans and a old tanktop. Grabbing my toiletry bag I watched as Tommy's silver Infernus drove over the bridge. Exiting out of my home after grabbing my keys and locking the door, I ran over to Tommy's estate. I went straight to the kitchen gathering what I needed to make the fresh pasta.

Washing my hands after tying an apron around my waist, I poured flour into a bowl. This was all from memory, after doing this multiple times at Saint Marco's Bistro. Making a small well in the flour I added three large eggs, a half teaspoon of salt, and a tablespoon of olive oil. After making the shaggy dough into a stiff ball, I wrapped it with plastic wrap to let it rest on the counter.

Washing my hands once more before starting on the sauce. Dicing an onion I grabbed from a small basket on the counter top beginning to mince it, I pushed the pile of minced onion to the side as I grabbed the garlic heads. Peeling them, then slamming the flat side of the chef's knife down with my hand I began to mince after all the peeling and smashing. I had diced up at least half of the mushrooms that Ricky had bought to put in the sauce.

Grabbing a Dutch oven from a cabinet, hefting the heavy cast iron pot onto the stove. Getting the sausage out of the casing putting it at the bottom of the pan to let it brown, I added the minced onion and half of the minced garlic.

After the meat had browned and the onions and garlic became translucent, I drained the meat mixture. Crushing the washed tomatoes after peeling them, I dumped them in the pot along with the sauce and paste.

Adding one and a half teaspoons of salt to three cups of water to the tomato mixture, I added a quarter cup of sugar to cut down on the acidity. Stirring the sauce, I turned the heat onto medium. 

Making bread dough was a breeze, along with crostata dough for the crust. After an hour had passed with the sauce and I added the meat mixture and the mushrooms to the sauce and turned the heat lower to let the flavors come together slowly as I added some pepper, basil and oregano. Stirring the sauce gently, I tapped the spoon three times before putting the lid over it.

The kitchen was smelling divine as the sauce gently bubbled away. As I placed the dough for the crostata into the pie plate along with the berries into the dough, placing the latticework crust on top. I place the pie pan into the oven, shutting the oven door I turned to the bread dough as I placed a couple of chunks into bread tins, while the rest was made into breadsticks. Grabbing the mostly melted butter and mixing garlic, parmesan cheese and cracked black pepper into the butter. 

I rolled out the dough after dividing it for the pasta making it thin enough to slice into decent strands of pasta. I gently floured the pasta setting it off to the side.

Waiting was killing me. I hated to wait for stuff to be done. So I started washing the dishes and utensils I had dirtied. I wanted to make meatballs but something told me it would be just too much. After placing the final dish in the drainer, I slid on the oven mitts to pull out the crostata and then the breadsticks. The crostata was a beautiful golden brown as well as the breadsticks. Brushing the butter mixture over the breadsticks gently coating them with it. 

Tommy would be home soon the time being late afternoon around 4, I still had to shower, get ready, boil the pasta and assemble the dinner table. 

Rushing up the stairs after telling Ricky to keep anyone out of the kitchen I ran to Tommy's room to use his connected bathroom for my shower. Not caring that the water wasnt to the correct warmth, I jumped in and began washing as quick as I could. Grateful that it was a speed shower to wash the sweat and grime off from me cooking, I kept to the PTA method for my body. But I had to wash my hair fully, squirting out the travel bottles contents into my hands I worked the shampoo into a thick sudsy lather mixing it with conditioner. The scent of roses wafting in the air as I began to rinse my hair. After another rinse of both hair and body, I grabbed the towel hanging up and started toweling off. Keeping my hair in a towel, I grabbed the small amount of makeup I brought from my home. A bit of concealer here, powder there. Small dabs of blush, eyeliner and mascara on my eyes with a hint of light purple eyeshadow with a darker shade in the crease of my eyelid.

Slipping on a strapless sheer bra and matching panties, I grabbed my dress from the bag as I tossed the makeup back in the bag after I slid into the soft lilac colored dress. Gathering my clothes to put them back into my bag I let my hair down and ran my fingers through the tresses.

Placing my bag on the countertop, rushing out of the room to get back downstairs. Getting a pot of salted water boiling I added the final thing to do. The pasta. Fresh pasta cooks much quicker than the boxed variety. As I turned off the water after a final taste test to see if the pasta was al dente, I heard Ricky say hello to Tommy.

"What smells good Ricky?"

"Take out Mister V."

"Got anymore? I'm fucking starving. Was gonna take Selena out to eat but shes not answering her door...."

"Yeah I'll get ya some."

"Alright I am going to go get a shower. Any calls just let the machine get em. Selena comes over send her to my room."

Five minutes later after hearing the conversation between Ricky and Tommy, Ricky poked his head in and helped me move the food to the dining room.

"You made a lot of food."

"Yeah got carried away, the other half is in the kitchen for you men. Bread sticks as well. The crostata is for Tommy. I may have raised Diaz's wine cellar for a bottle of wine."

Ricky chuckled, "Wining and dining him? Expecting a happy ending too?"

".....Maybe...."

A loud raucous laughter was my reply as Ricky walked off with a smile on his face. 

Tommy walked in as I stood up with my hands behind my back, his hair slicked back from the water. His eyes wide as he walked forward his black leather loafers making soft scuffing sounds on the floor.

"Selena? What is this?"

I felt heat creep up my neck and face. Here I was feeling like a schoolgirl who was smitten. He looked so handsome in a plain prussian blue suit with a black shirt. Biting my bottom lip, I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Surprise.... I wanted to cook for you...."

Tommy looked taken back, "You cooked for me? It had to have taken you all day! You mean you were here when I was gone? Who all knew?"

I nodded, "Ricky knew... And I am sorry if you didnt want me here while you were gone. I just wanted to surprise you..."

Tommy tilted my head upwards and kissed me tenderly, "I'm starving. Let's eat."

After we had gotten our portions, Tommy took his first bite and heaved a sigh of pleasure. I giggled watching his eyes close dreamily as he sighed again. "That good huh?"

"You have no idea babe. I have been craving damn good Italian food since prison. This sauce tastes famil.... This cant be... Is this your grandmamas sauce?!"

I nodded with a smile on my face as he uncorked the wine and poured our glasses. We ate in relative silence, clearing off our plates. Finishing off the breadsticks as well. 

"Holy shit.... I need a nap."

"Dont fall asleep yet. I made dessert."

Perking up, Tommy leaned forward with that devil may care grin, "You my love?"

"You flatterer... I am talking about this..."

As I unwrapped the crostata and the smell of berries wafted forth. Tommy sat back in his seat, "You didnt."

"I did."

A soft smile appeared on his face as I set a small saucer with a slice in front of him before sitting down with a plate for myself. As we ate our dessert in silence and finished off our glasses of wine, Tommy reached over and grasped my hand.

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful."

As we looked at each other and yawned simultaneously. Laughing as we gathered the dishes up to take them into the kitchen, Tommy put the leftovers in the refrigerator as I washed the dishes we used. As I slid the dish washing gloves off, Tommy took my hand leading me upstairs to his room.

"We shouldnt have sex so soon after eating. I dont want to throw up."

Tommy chuckled, "Nah, its bedtime. Food coma, sex comes after we wake up." Shutting his bedroom door after we walked in, he walked over to his dresser and tossed me a tshirt. "It's not much, but it's something. "

I slid the shirt on after getting out of my dress and bra. Turning to Tommy who was in his boxers he grinned, "Like what you see?"

"Very much so."

Climbing into the bed together, Tommy pulled me close kissing me forehead, "Thank you for dinner. I can't even tell you how sweet that was."

I rolled over carefully to look at him, "If you came to the Bistro and I was there, I would have left willingly with you."

"Yes, but there would have been a chance of you getting hit during that ambush. Not to mention I wouldn't have known your father was involved as well."

Brushing a wisp of hair from his face, I brushed his nose with mine. My heart was thumping in time with his, I didn't expect to fall in love with him this fast or this hard. All I knew is I wanted to be with him every night and day, I wanted to be the only one he needed.

I hadn't realized I had started crying until Tommy wiped away my tears with his thumbs gently.

"Baby what's wrong? What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

Biting my lip, I looked into his eyes, I couldn't tell him, not yet. I was afraid that he would turn me away or leave if I were to tell him I held a flame for him since nineteen seventy-one. I would tell him tomorrow and come what may. 

"I forgot, I think its tears of happiness. Memories from eating a recipe I havent had in so long. Let's get some sleep, you deserve it."

What I said must have appeased him, as he kissed me and pulled me close to his chest.

"Goodnight baby...."

"Goodnight honey...."

As we fell asleep peacefully unawares there was a rat in our midst letting my father know everything. Our moves, our interactions. Private matters. 

 

Back in Liberty City.... Pictures were littered over a table in a dimly lit room. 

Pictures of a man in a blue Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans with a blonde woman in khaki shorts and a pink tanktop smiling at one another. Another picture showed the same man in a grey suit with a lavender dress shirt with the same woman holding hands. Three images after that showed the same man and woman in embraced and kissing. 

A man ran in with a Manila envelope, "We got another fax. You might want to look at this." As he passed over the envelope, it was snatched and ripped open to show multiple images of the same man and woman at dinner, holding hands and sharing a passionate kiss. Love evident in both of their faces. A letter fluttered down and the unknown party grabbed it to read its words of 'You want the money. They have it. They've fucked me over for the final time. -L'.

It was a snapping point for the unknown party who chucked the snifter he had full of brandy. Swiping all the images onto the floor he roared in anger making his associates jump in fear. 

"TOMMY VERCETTI WILL PAY! HE STOLE MY MONEY AND DAUGHTER! And she ain't getting out of this unscathed either...."


	7. In CopLand, Love Flourishes When Time Is Running Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS A PART OF A LEMON AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Please don't flame me, it's my first attempts at it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GTA VC ONLY SELENA FORELLI

Early mornings were DEFINITELY not my forte. Even when I was a kid, I hated early mornings... When I heard Lance yelling I knew my plans for sleeping in with Tommy were shot to hell... Tommy rolled over wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close, one of his chocolate brown eyes open bleary looking, "Why the fuck is he yelling at eight thirty in the fucking morning?"

I snuggled back into the warm embrace, "The fuck if I know... He's your friend... Why does he act the way he does..." 

A small shrug and a yawn were part of my answer,"You got me... I don't fucking know... Maybe its the Lance Vance Dance way?" I began giggling and heard the rumbles of Tommy's chuckles, "Lance Vance Dance... I never can get enough of that saying..." Little did we know that every little detail that happened between Tommy and I were being told to my father...

At that point of us wrestling between the sheets, the yelling had reached it's peak. Tommy groaned pulling up his boxers his body arcing off the bed, "Damn that Lance Vance!" as he pulled on his pants and I put on my dress clothes, I looked at the time, nine thirty, better get up now... Tommy and I had a lunch date at an outdoor cafe with Mercedes and her flame Alejandre. I had pulled up my hair rather rapidly in a bun, small hairs were draping down my neck. Bent over, I slipped a pair of stilettos on to go outside to meet up with Tommy. God only knows how I made it down that staircase without breaking my fucking neck.

Outside in the shadows we watched Lance and one of the men named Mike talk. We could easily tell Lance was incensed and Mike was scared and paranoid about something, "You moron! What were you thinking? Do you realize what this means? We could all be sunk!" I looked at Tommy an eyebrow arching upward and watched his eyes narrow dangerously, something was going on... 

We then heard Mike speak up, he was nervous when he spoke and it was very evident. "The timer must have got screwed. That place was wired to go up like a firework factory. Then somebody tipped off the cops..."

That's when Tommy walked outside into the sun, all it took for him to get fully motivated to join the conversation was him to hear that the cops were involved, "So what's the problem, fellas... Must be a big problem if Lance is yelling at the top of his lungs waking me and Selena up... So enlighten me... What is the problem?"

Lance began to prattle, "Mike was supposed to torch some place in the mall, but he screwed the fuses and now the cops are crawling all over it. We gotta get our stuff and get out of here!" I stepped out beside Tommy and adjusted my sunglasses that I found in my purse farther up on the bridge of my nose. 

"Whoa whoa whoa... Relax, both of you, let me think for a second! Tommy Vercetti just doesn't cut and run! The cops are gonna be going over that building with a fine toothed comb, right? But that means we gotta go in and torch that place ourselves."

I looked at Tommy and raised my eyebrow, "But if the cops are crawling all over that means you guys can't get in, they won't allow citizens to enter the mall..."

"Then we go as cops..."

"But Tommy, how the fuck are you going to do that? I mean yeah it's possible to slip in as a detective because they wear dress attire but just... Just cops! HOW?"

"Calm down Selena... We gotta get uniforms - and we're gonna need a squad car. All thanks to you Mike." Mike looked sheepish and offered a 'sorry'. I rolled my eyes beginning to walk down the stairs to my Cheetah and froze when I heard Mike, "Wait... She looks EXACTLY like that woman detective that got transferred down here a week ago. She could go to Pay and Spray and get her car painted black so she can 'escort' you two in the squad car to the mall..."

Tommy looked at me and grinned, "And when the place blows she can speed us the fuck out of there and to the closest Pay and Spray, or we can split up." Lance nodded, "For once... That seems like a sound plan..." Tommy grinned, "Lets go then! We've still got to get those uniforms from the putz."

Hopping into my Cheetah while Tommy and Lance got into Tommy's silver Infernus. We pulled out and drove to the end of the bridge to Starfish Island to the Washington Beach area. I rolled down my window to my passenger side while Tommy did the same to his drivers side, "The streets are dead... This will make getting away so much easier if and when we have to dodge cops. Okay, you guys go get the cops' attention while I go and get my car repainted. Call me on that cell phone of yours Tommy when you get it done."

Tommy nodded and smirked, "YES MA'AM!" I watched him drive off to go cause chaos, while I turned in the opposite direction to go to the Pay and Spray nearest Mercedes' house.

I began to reminisce, it felt like it was just yesterday when I got down here... When in fact it had been almost four months... I was happy with Tommy, there were moments like there were a week ago when we were on the back of that motorcycle just cruising to have fun and feel free from our obligations. After this was said and done with my father... Then maybe thats all that it would be. Smooth sailing...

Pulling into the Pay and Spray I watched them paint over the royal blue paint with black, it made me think of my brother and his funeral. I shook my head and heard my phone ring as the paint finished drying, "Hello? Okay... It's done? Let me get over there... Yeah... Yeah... The paints done drying... I'm on my way..."

After paying the man at Pay and Spray I went to the rendezvous point which was about two blocks away, Tommy pulled the cop cruiser out and parking it. Once he got out I noticed him adjusting his pants at the crotch, "Whats wrong?" He opened the passenger door to the Cheetah leaning in, "Thanks to Lance Vance the pants are just a bit too tight." I gave a grin, giggling he pulled me close whispering, "You keep that up, I WILL wear this to the bedroom and frisk you!" 

I kissed him sweetly, "Alright officer Vercetti... I can't wait." Tommy chuckled leaned back out shutting the door after setting in a spare light from the cop cruiser in my car on the dash, "Plug that in to the lighter and turn it on, one click should do it... " As soon as I did as told he smiled, "Go ahead, I will follow..." I drove off as soon as Tommy got in the cruiser pulling smoothly onto the mall's side strip where I saw a cruiser at the bottom of the hill .

I watched out the rear view mirror as Tommy and Lance ran in to tinker with the bomb. I sat in my seat keeping the car on idling, I noticed Tommy did so as well with the cruiser. Less than a minute later I heard a muffled boom, but it didnt subside the shocks that shook my car to the side. I looked at the rear view mirror as they ran out of the mall. Tommy was hollering at Lance to take the cruiser to try and divert them while we took off. Tommy jumped in and yelled, "GUN IT!"

I slammed out of park and into drive, ignoring the grinding of the gears peeling out while Lance followed us until the bottom of the hill turning in the opposite direction as us. "What the fuck happened in there?!" 

"The bomb was still ticking when Mike diffused it and when we got it fucking refused we only had five fucking seconds to get the fuck out of there!" Swerving out of the way of a cop car and hearing it crash into another that was in pursuit of us, I jammed on the gas more. My speed limit was close to seventy five, I took one hand off of the wheel and threw off my sunglasses where they landed on the back seat. Tommy leaned forward looking at what two cruisers were doing ahead, "Spike strips! Cut through that patch of grass!"

"I'm on it!" Drifting and gunning the engine again, I saw earth and grass fly from behind us. Making my way to a Pay and Spray was going to be a BITCH, but since we had passed that large apartment complex that was close to the mall again, after looping around it several times to try and throw off the cops. I jerked the wheel to the hard left to avoid another Cruiser to go around the block. Jerking the wheel to the right sliding into the apartment complex's parking lot that was close to Mercedes house, Tommy leapt out and flung open the garage door as he did that I slammed into reverse parking in there. 

I jumped out after shutting the car off leaving the keys in the ignition and ran to the front door both of us leaping in. Running up the stairs Tommy opened the door to his safe house and we ran inside shutting the door. The both of us panting our hearts thumping erratically against our ribcages.

Tommy looked at me grasping my shaking hand, "Adrenaline rush Selena?" I nodded my head and bit back the urge to vomit, "I almost lost control when I swerved from that cop the last time... But I have to admit... That was pretty fun but scary. But the cops are gonna look for my car... What do we do?"

Tommy pulled me close to him and looked at me with those bedroom eyes of his, "Don't you worry about that sugar... I'll handle it. Alright... I told you I was going to use this to my advantage and I mean it... And we are in a bedroom technically..." 

I gave a giggle, winking at him playing along with the act, "So Officer... What did I do wrong?"

His face became one of pondering, "Well... You broke and entered my heart... That's a misdemenor... Then you struck me with your beauty and kindness... Thats a felony..." I feigned distress with a hand to my forehead and turning my head to the side looking at him through my peripheral vision, "Oh no Officer... What is my sentence?" Tommy turned me around placing my hands fully above my head on the wall, my body was about six inches from the wall as he gently used his leg to spread mine as far as they would go in the skirt without ripping the hem.

"Your sentence? A lifetime..." He leaned in close and placed his hands on mine and grasped my ear with his teeth, "A lifetime you say... Well Officer Vercetti... What if that's what I want?" I gave a gasp as I felt his warm hands ran down my cool skin, his hands brushed over my arms and continued their path down to my hips to tug at the shirt to get it free from the skirts waistband. His warm hands ran back up from my hips to my breasts where he cupped his hands over them momentarily before turning me around and kissing me tenderly.

"Tommy... What's wrong...?" I felt his body tremble and I kissed him gently as I took him into my arms. I was worried now, "Tommy, baby... Honey... What's wrong?" 

He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes, "Selena... I've never felt this way... Usually I want to ravish you to oblivion... But now I want to caress each inch of your skin and never let you go... I've been struggling with this feeling ever since that morning in the hotel room... granted the sex is amazing, but I don't know what's going on with me. I get angry when Kent Paul gets near you... I get mad when I see you laugh at Rosenburg's jokes... I miss you when you go shopping or spend time with Mercedes... I... Selena..."

I placed my index finger upon his lips and smiled at him, it was finally time to tell him. Fifteen years of being in love with this man and never being able to say because I was underage and he was incarcerated. 

"Tommy... I have a confession to make... I fell in love with you when I was thirteen... I overheard Mickey tell my father you were arrested in seventy one... It was the night of my fourteenth birthday... I sobbed to sleep that night, I kept hope that you were going to be set free... But I didn't think it would be fifteen years later... I never forgot about you... I loved you then and I love you still..." I wasn't going to tell him about my sex life unless he asked about it because well... Two guys before Tommy... They had NOTHING on the man, to be honest two sexual encounters before Tommy was embarrassing to me... And if I were to be rejected because I loved him when I was a minor and he was an adult... So be it...

Tommy looked at me incredulously, "You fell in love with me when you were thirteen...? And you are twenty eight now?" When I gave my confirmation in the form of a nod, my heart plummeted from my chest down to the ground when Tommy let me go and walked off. "I... I don't know what to say... I made you wait that long... Selena... You had to have had boyfriends that meant more than me... What about your first time?"

I felt my chin quiver and my vision went blurry, "Before I saw you again Tommy, I only had two partners. My boyfriends never stayed with me because of my father, he would intimidate them and threaten them... I should have kept my mouth shut...".

I heard footsteps approaching me and my head being tilted upwards, his face blurred by my tears, "I'm glad you told me... Now I can make heads and tails from what has been confusing the fuck out of me..." He wiped the tear streaks from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs, "Selena... Don't cry... I just needed confirmation... When pop came to visit me, he showed me a picture of you, when you were graduating... I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world... Still do." He gave a grin, "Couldn't say anything to Joey when he came to visit. Mentioned how you became quite the looker and if looks could kill... Your brother would have killed me then and there."

I gave a smile, "I thought you were handsome when you were nineteen... And you still are..." I giggled thinking of Joey's scowling face, "You're serious? My brother got protective of me from you? You were his best friend! I can still see his scowl... He looked like someone stole his pudding every time he did that face!" 

We both broke down into laughter, by the time we calmed down. I noticed Tommy had entwined our fingers, "Tommy?" "Yeah...?" I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him tenderly, "I love you Thomas Michael Vercetti..." Tommy had nuzzled me gently and returned the kiss, "And I love you too Selena Victoria Forelli..." He gave me a devilish smirk, "You know you are going to have to change that last name sometime..."

My eyes widened, was he hinting at marriage? "Tommy... What are you hinting at? Is it what I am thinking of with a church?" I stooped down to take my stilettos off, to alleviate the tension in the balls of my feet.

Tommy smirked, "Maybe..." I gave a sound of exasparation and gently smacked him, "Tommy! Come on!" 

Just as we were about to wrestle around Tommy's phone rang, "Oh god not him AGAIN..." He rolled his eyes skyward and huffed as he answered, "What Sonny? I am quite busy... I cannot accomplish anything if you keep calling me! You will get your money when I get it! No sooner no later!"

What I over heard damn near froze my blood solid in my veins and I felt Tommy freeze beside me, "Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy... I know that you have been fucking my daughter... And I know that you have multiple businesses that have racked up more than enough to pay me off... No worries though... I am coming down there myself to handle matters..."

When we heard the phone click off and the line go to a dial tone, Tommy took the phone from his ear and hit the 'end' button setting the phone down on the coffee table in front of us. Watching him move over to the loveseat across from me, he sat down dejectedly, I however flopped down onto a chair sighing "We've got limited time now... What do we do...?"

Tommy looked up at me his eyes like smouldering embers that were threatening to catch a blaze again, "We'll use that Print Works shop and we make our own money..." I gaped at him, counterfeit money? "Tommy love, we don't have plates to make our own money.." "Wrong sugar... We've got the location of some plates..." I didn't even want to know how he got the location of goverment issued currency plates, I had to trust him and I will trust him for as long as I live... All I knew is there was going to be a final showdown and soon. 

"Tommy... Something has been bugging me since after we defended the Colonel two months ago... Lance said he knows my reasoning behind those katanas of mine and why I blame myself for Joey's death... Tommy... Those were things in my journal in my room at my condominium! How did he know those things?"

I watched him stand up to his full height of six foot three and cross his arms, "You know Selena... That is a good point... We're gonna keep an eye on him... Don't let anything slip to him... Don't talk to the men about anything other than local business... Okay?" I nodded in understanding. I tucked my shirt back in and went back to the bedroom and grabbed a spare set of his clothes and brought them out to him so he could get dressed, "Tommy... I want to be there when my father comes... And before you say anything, I want you to teach me how to properly fire a gun... I want to learn to fire an SMG. Something tells me, my father is going to bring his best men and it's gonna get fucking bloody..."

"You know, I am glad you said something... I was thinking along the same lines... We'll go to Ammunation after picking up money from Cherry Poppers and Kaufmans and I'll teach you on the shooting range. If he still has Antonio, then we will be in deep." As soon as he got his pants zipped up and the uniform in a bag we left the small apartment and went down to the garage to get in my Cheetah, "So far so good, lets go back to the mansion..." I looked at the little neon clock on the radio and saw it was close to four pm, "Well fuck... We owe Mercedes... We kinda stood her and Alejandre up Tommy..."

He gave a non chalant shrug, "And how many times has she stood us up?" I nodded, "True, but she needs to know business got in the way..."

"No she doesn't as far as she knew we were fucking each others brains out." 

I gave a laugh, give it to Tommy he knew what to say to sum things up, Mercedes always thought thats all Tommy and I did... She was a good girl, but a bit too sex oriented in the mind... "Tommy love... Speaking of sex... Didnt you say you wanted to go check out those studios that were for sale?"

Tommy looked at me, "Sure... But I thought you weren't into Porn..." I slammed on the brakes at the stop light and I looked at him incredulously, "Porn!" "Well yeah, those are porn studios..." I rolled my eyes and gave a snort, "Why not? We've got a strip club why not have a porn studio too..." I turned down the road leading to the Four Links golf club and went over the bridge, "They ask me to be in a movie I will kill the director... From what I hear he's a fucking pig."

Tommy laughed and put his hand on my thigh and I giggled, "Alright Mister Fiesty... Cool your jets... You'll be taken care of tonight... I promise." We drove past the V-Rock station and Ammunation going over the bridge to the little island that held the Film studio... If you could ever call porn film...

We pulled up and I let Tommy do the negotiations because, for one.. I didn't want to deal with the pig of a director and two... I just didn't want to do it... About two hours later Tommy came back to the car and got in, his face was riddled with anger and disgust, "What's wrong?" Tommy glared at me, "I got offers out the ass to be in movies and that wannabe director... He's fucking insane! Wants to do a shark themed movie... I swear if I ever hear about a shark biting dicks off again it will be too soon!"

"Calm down, calm down... I'll give you a massage when we get to the mansion..." Tommy grinned, "Oh no sugar pie, see that tree over there? Go park under there and follow me..."

As I parked the car under the tree, I see why he chose the location. It was practically empty, no pedestrians or vehicles. I usually wasn't into exhibition, but with the fact that my father was on his way down.... Our time together limited and running out swiftly. Which meant that every time was more important and precious. 

Tommy got out of the car, popping open my trunk grabbing the blanket that was in there. Motioning for me to follow him, I got out and shut my door after leaving the key turned enough for the radio to play. Taking a seat next to Tommy on the grass, we watched the sun going down. 

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close. Laying my head on his shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was petrified, I had found the love of my life and now I had to worry about losing him. My vision blurred again as my chin trembled from holding back my sobs.

"It will be alright. I survived the ambush in Harwood didn't I? We can make it. We will make it. Don't cry babe."

Pulling me into his lap facing him, I wrapped my legs and arms around him. Looking into his eyes, the same spark that happened at the hotel hit us again. Kisses scattered feverishly over lips and necks as our passion erupted into a frenzy. I caressed his face as we ravished one another lips. Shifting my hips over his as the heat in my lower belly built into a fiery inferno he gave an audible gasp as there was a very noticeable bulge. His eyes snapped open, the chocolate brown blown almost tempest black from lust.

I trembled in excitement from the thought of being ravished by him like this, tilting my head back exposing my throat in submission. Feeling his lips leave trails of molten fire leading to between my legs, his teeth leaving nips here and there causing me to softly moan. My trembling fingertips gripping into the fabric of his shirt. 

Tommy laid me back against the grass, unfolding the blanket placing it over us after he helped me out of my skirt tossing it near the tire of the car. His fingers trailed up my bare inner thigh, brushing over the center of my clothed petals and the jewel at the top causing me to buck my hips upward. 

The faint sounds of vehicles passing on the other side of the studio walls to the left and waves lapping at the rocky walls to the right were the only sounds at the moment. All I knew then was that I needed him, all of him and I knew he needed the same. 

Cool air rushed over my heated skin as he removed my panties off my hips. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled him in for a kiss as he threw his shirt near my skirt. The faint sounds of him unbuckling his belt and the zipper of his jeans were almost lost to the sounds of the waves.

The velvety head of his length pressed onto my jewel causing me to mewl softly, grasping the grass in tufts. He rubbed it against my jewel watching me writhe on the grass as he slid it through my dew that had accumulated from just his minor ministrations. When we had sex those two times before in the hotel, we made room for foreplay. But just the thought of him wanting me as much as I wanted him made me submit willingly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

As he slid in slowly, we both gasped at the sensation. Him being enveloped in warmth as I was stretched pleasantly. He bottomed out and began thrusting his hips as we consummated together.

Worlds were colliding as we made love on the grass, our gasps were carried away by the wind as we were one. When I said that my previous boyfriend never measured up to Tommy I hadn't lied. The man felt perfect in all forms of the word. As flesh smacked upon flesh, I was reaching nirvana swiftly as he hit all the right places inside. Cupping my hand over my mouth as Tommy bit and suckled on my neck my vision went white as my inner walls fluttered and convulsed around him. Not too long after I reached nirvana, his thrusts became jerky and he began to pant as I felt him twitch inside of me as his seed spurt inside of me.

He gave a shuddering breath and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you...."

"I love you too Tommy... More than you know..."

Laying beside me on the grass, I placed his head on my shoulder running my fingers through his hair. We would make it, I know he could do anything he wanted to. As we lay there watching the sun finally go down leaving the sky in hues of pink purple, it hit me. He didnt wear a condom and I think I had an idea on who the rat in our organization was. 

"Tommy... Baby... You know how you were worried about a rat?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a hunch on who it may be...."


	8. Fool Me Once... Shame on You... Fool me twice and you die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own GTA VC or Tommy Vercetti, Mercedes Cortez or Lance Vance they belong to Rockstar. But I own Selena Forelli and Ricky.

Authors Note: I am sorry the last chapter ending was so vague, I had a lot on my mind and I was trying to push past writers block beginning.

Things were a blur after we bought the film studio, the men were getting restless from lack of action. Diaz's old henchmen had been nearly wiped out, only issues the boys had were from the Haitians running their mouths, starting firefights with them. Lance looked more smug than ever. Tommy and I staged a fight that got more heated than it should. But what happened afterwards... Made me realize how much I loved Tommy. Lance was unawares to how much we knew about the rat. 

I had to look forlorn, and truth was, I was forlorn and depressed... There was somethings in the 'fight' that I should have never said... And to make us look like we were really feuding... We haven't slept beside each other, it was evident that his presence meant the world to me... My nail polish was chipped and my face hasn't had make up on it for about three days... My hair was in a sloppy ponytail and my eyes were puffy. God for a fake fight, I was heart broken it felt so real... Mom always said that if you felt hollow away from a man you gave your all to, then damn the consequence of him passing. My mom always said things like that... I felt bad for her for marrying the pig that is my sperm donor.

Wiping my eyes that were raw, I cannot stress enough how verbal and loud the argument was... Normally shit like that, arguments and shit I blow off; shrugging them off of my shoulders... But this one was haunting me in the waking and sleeping hours... It was like how it was when Tommy and I argued over Mercedes... Except... I didn't lose fucking sleep over that as I am over this shit...

Dammit to hell! Was I that in love with him? You bet your ass I was... Lance knew it too... That's why the plan HAD to work.. I had dropped the pen on the desk and sighed putting my head in my hands and gripping my hair, repressing a wail of agony as tears fell onto the paper. Memories of the fight reappearing in my mind.....

~*~FlashBack~*~

It was thundering outside and Tommy was sitting at his desk looking at various papers. Lance was out collecting money from the businesses and taking care of everything. I was sitting down doing calculations figuring out the finances and what not when Tommy turned to me.

"Selena... I think you are on to something about Lance probably being the rat... He seems awfully probish lately I think to get him off of our cases, we need to fight..."

I looked up at him, "Wait... What do you mean fight? As in an argument?" 

"Yeah. Exactly that... I want to see what he does and how he acts after the little tiff."

Some how... I knew he was right... We had to flush what ever rats out of the system that could be clogging it and this would be one damn good way. "Alright..." Tommy looked at the camera monitors and his eyes narrowed at Lance's car pulling in, "There's a limited time frame to do this... Lets start now shall we?"

"Alright..."

I went down to make Tommy a drink, a plain scotch with no ice, passing Ricky in the mini bar who was watching the news; "Whats on the news Ricky?"

"Nothin' they're just saying this is gonna be a bad thunderstorm." 

"Well whats new? This is Florida after all..." I had purposely left out the ice in Tommy's scotch, after all that is what I was instructed by him to do to start off the argument. I bid Ricky a goodnight and walked back upstairs to Tommy's office and walked in with the Scotch.

"Here's your drink..."

Tommy flashed me a grin winking at me before he drank the majority of the scotch and began yelling, "I thought I fucking said a scotch on the rocks! NOT A PLAIN FUCKING SCOTCH YOU DUMB BITCH!"

I jumped at the sudden shout, something inside me snapped at the term bitch coming from him and I went off like a Roman Candle firecracker, "WELL YOUR ROYAL FUCKING HIGHNESS, I FIGURED THERE WAS ICE IN THE FRIDGE BY YOUR FUCKING DESK! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SERVANT!"

Tommy reeled back, his eyes getting dark and glittering with irritation before he shot back with, "OH HO! YOU FUCKING TWIT! I HEARD YOU MAKING SWEET TALK WITH THE BOYS! GOD! I WASTED MY MONEY ON YOUR WHORISH ASS!"

I had had enough, I saw Lance's car pull into the driveway with him exiting wearing a smile on his face as we were sure we were loud enough to be heard. Motioning with my eyes and a jerk of my head to the monitors so Tommy and I could end this with a big bang. "TWIT? SEEMS LIKE I HAVE BEEN THE ONE WITH THE BRAINS ON THIS OPERATION! UNLIKE YOU BLOWING THE MONEY BEFORE YOU FUCKING GET IT! WHAT ARE YOU, A FUCKING CRACK HEAD OR HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING CANDY SUXXX OR MERCEDES! OR HAS IT BEEN BOTH!"

I watched as hurt pass through those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his, and then he fired back at me I know it wasn't meant to hurt but it did; oh did it hurt so bad, "OH WHATS WRONG THERE SWEETHEART? JEALOUS THAT I CAN HAVE WHO EVER I FUCKING WANT! JEALOUS THAT I'VE POSSIBLY BEEN FUCKING THEIR BRAINS OUT BEHIND YOUR BACK! NEWS FLASH BABE! I AINT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND WE AINT TOGETHER! YOU ARE JUST A FUCK TOY TO ME!"

Thats all it took for my strong façade to break, wasn't hearing that I was possibly nothing more than a fuck toy to him, but that we weren't together. I began to sob and he shouted for me to continue to cry because thats what he wanted was to see a Forelli sob at his feet. 

Turning around I ran down out of the office and down the stairs. Around the sixth stair down I misjudged a step, my right ankle going to the side. I grasped at the banister as my shoes went flying off of my feet. I slid down about ten feet, the flesh of my palms creating a squealing sound as I slid. When I landed on the staircase with my hips making a loud thump that was audible in the office, shakily I got up as I heard hurried footsteps come from the office. I gingerly made my way down the rest of the stairs, leaving my shoes on the cold marble floor as I ran with a limp past Lance and out in to the storm to my car.

Throwing open the door to my car speeding off towards the beach front after I shut the door and started it. Once I saw the neon lights of the various hotels and bars I slowed down. I pulled over after the bend leading to the Pole Position. Opening my car door to get out, I limped making my way over to the wet sand of the beach. Wriggling my toes in the sand, I sat on the barrier wall and watched the water come in and the lightning streak across the sky. Thoughts ran through my head and I couldn't grasp a singular one...

My shorts and shirt was drenched from the rain water, and to make matters worse... I was wearing one of his shirts... I sobbed hard wrapping my arms around myself, I looked at the water after crying for a while... They say a woman's heart is like the ocean... Well the storm was making mine look like the tumultuous sea...

After sitting in the rain and watching the ocean, reassuring myself over a hundred thousand times that the fight was nothing but a ploy to trip up Lance. I limped back to my car and got in, turning my key in the ignition.

After driving to a pharmacy I drove back to my home, once I got in and wrapped my ankle in a bandage. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up the next day to four missed calls, two from Ricky and two from Tommy...

Unwrapping my ankle I saw that the swelling had gone down some. It was still puffy and tender but with some more pain reliever while taking it easy I figured everything should be alright. After getting out of the shower and back into my pajamas I relaxed the majority of the day and the next. Ignoring the doorbell and beating on my door from a man wearing a cheesy blue Hawaiian shirt, I retreated upstairs and called Mercedes. 

Letting her know everything that happened while trying not to break down and cry, she said she would be over to have a girls night in. Hearing her car pull in, I heard her go off on someone. 

"Why the fuck are you here?! If she hasnt answered the door nor phone for you it means she is not in a mood to talk to YOU. To me, shes willing to talk!"

I knew then she was talking to Tommy and my vision automatically blurred as I looked out of the window at him. He saw me and stepped forward his brow contorted in concern. Whether it was concern that was genuine, or him just making sure I wasn't going to sue was unknown. 

Mercedes looked up, seeing me and she stepped in front of Tommy. "I don't know what the fuck you said to her, but when she tells me if it heats me up I will kick your ass! It's bad enough shes cried her soul out over you, ignoring her swollen ankle! Yeah that's right! Obviously you said somethin that made her run away so damn fast she hurt herself!"

Storming inside my home and slamming my door shut while locking it up. Mercedes ran upstairs, "Selena... Oh honey... it's going to be alright. You said this was a fake fight right?"

Wiping my tears away, I stared down at Tommy who looked back at me. This was killing me. I didnt know if he meant it at all. But the words 'just a fuck toy' and 'we aren't together' echoed in my mind. I dissolved into sobs again burying my face in my hands.

I could hear Mercedes steaming, "I told him to get going and leave! This isn't helping you whatsoever! You dry those tears. I have a plan!"

Watching her leave with whatever plan she had concocted, I turned around just in time to see her pulling my hose out and spray Tommy. Hearing him sputter and seeing him get soaked made me laugh for the first time in forty-eight hours.

"Mercedes! GODDAMNIT QUIT SPRAYING ME!"

"I told you to leave! But you didn't listen to me!"

Tommy grabbed the hose and kinked it, "I came here to check on her. Is she okay? How is her ankle?"

I walked gingerly down the stairs, unlocking the door after grabbing a towel from my linen closet. Walking outside I limped slightly over to Mercedes, "Where did he go?"

"He went to his place after I told him you would be in tomorrow. I told him your ankle was still puffy but you are resting. Now get back inside so you can ice it again and rest it!"

"Yes dear."

"Don't make me soak you too Selena..."

~*~End Flashback~*~

I sat upright at the desk wiping my eyes again I stood up after putting the papers back in the desk drawer. Straightening my sundress and exiting Tommy's office, I walked downstairs, "Ricky! Where is Mister Vercetti?"

Ricky looked up at me and shrugged, "I am guessing at the Print Works..." 

I walked outside and off to my newest car, a Comet. I had always wanted one since I got here and I finally had enough intrest that had built up to afford the new powder blue beauty. I slid my purse into the passenger side and had finally gotten the ignition started when Lance tapped my shoulder a cruel grin on his face, "Hi there Selena... Came to tell you... To be careful and not to slam on the brakes."

Giving Lance a sunny smile sliding on my sunglasses, "Don't worry, it's just going to be a cruise to Rosenburgs and to get lunch. Would you like a sandwich or something? My treat." 

Thing was, my innards had frozen when I saw the grin from him and heard him tell me not to slam on the brakes. I had to take it easy to get to the Print Works. I /had/ to get to Tommy. Lance narrowed his eyes from behind his dark rose tinted sunglasses, "Yeah the usual please." As soon as I drove to the end of the driveway I went straight passing my house and went the back roads to the bridge leading to Cherry Poppers.

Making a right I accelerated to get to the Print Works. I had to get to Tommy! That goal was imperative! 

I made a legal U-Turn at the divider opening going down the side street past the hospital and made a right to get a straight shot to the Print Works, I pressed on the brakes to slow down so I could enter the parking lot at a meager ten miles per hour instead of twenty five, the brake pedal went straight to the floor. Okay... That wasn't good! When I reached the Print Works, I saw Tommy outside talking with the old man that ran the Print Works, I slid the car into neutral and turned off the ignition. Trying to apply the emergency brake, I heard a snap. That's when I realized that it didn't work and there was no stopping this car. I had three choices, either jump out letting my car run and crash into a wall, crash it myself into a wall, or let it go on a rampage by coasting until I hit something.

I didn't want to jump out, so I drove past them yelling for help. I jerked the wheel and tried to make the car drift instead of crash headlong into cinderblock and cement. Well, it worked somewhat, the passenger side of the car hit the loading dock wall at roughly twelve miles per hour and it stopped the car. I'm greatful for that... But it also set off my air bag as well.

Groaning from impact of both the airbag and the car slamming into the loading dock wall, Tommy had ran up getting me out of the car sitting me on the ground. The old man that ran the Print Works had went inside to grab a first aid kit after I had yelled for help and walked out as fast as he could to where Tommy and I were, "You okay miss? What happened?"

I admit, the crash jarred me, but the air bag knocked me fucking senseless. I felt my eyelids flutter and Tommy gently smacked my cheek, "Come on Selena stay awake... How did this happen?" 

My vision went black and I smelled something horribly acrid, I jerked my head away from the smell opening my eyes seeing the old man wafting a smelling salt near me. "I'm up... Oh God..." I looked up at Tommy, I had to tell him. 

"Tommy, Lance did something to my fucking car! He told me before I left not to slam on the brakes! Tommy those are new fucking brakes! That's a new car!"

"Mister Kelly, could you keep an eye on her? I'm going to check her brake line..." Tommy got up taking off his blazer and folding it up placing it under my head. He went to his Infernus grabbing a flashlight from his glove box and walked back to my car. He kneeled down and got on his belly switching on the flash light. As soon as he flashed the light under the car I heard him growl, NEVER A GOOD SIGN. I watched him get up and dust off, "That's it... I'm gonna fucking kill him... I'll be back Mr. Kelly. I'm going to get the plates and come back. Give me about an hour..."

Mr Kelly and I had talked when Tommy was doing the errand for the man. I was sitting upright by now my head no longer swimming from the airbag. The more I spoke to this man, the more I felt like I was speaking to Tommy's dad who had passed away in the summer of nineteen eighty-three. We were in the middle of talking about how soda was around twenty cents for a bottle, ice cold as well, when Tommy pulled up. He got out of the gunshot riddled car limping over to us, I stood up rushing over to him. 

"Are you alright!"

"Yeah I landed wrong when I jumped out of the way to get to cover... I got the plates Mr. Kelly..." Mr Kelly took the plates shuffling off to go create the counterfiet money, as he walked away I looked up at Tommy... "Tommy... About the other night... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... I didn't mean to make you cry... I know that had to have hurt, truth is... I may be able to get all the girls that I want..." He took my face in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine, "But I want you... These three days have been driving me crazy, I've been so close to you and yet so far away... And today when you crashed, I was scared that you got hurt... God... Thinking about if you had sped in here, that small jar you got would have been a full force crash..."

I had had enough of him talking and I pulled him close into a soul searing kiss. God I missed the way his lips felt on mine and how his heart pounded in his chest when I was so close to him. It was around eleven thirty that day and nothing mattered at that moment, other than me being close to him...

Tommy and I left Mr. Kelly to go take a car to one of Tommy's hideouts which was just behind the Electronics Store close to the V-Rock Station. "Selena... After this is all said and done... Are you going to stay in Vice City?"

I looked at him taking a seat on the hood of an Admiral, "Yeah... I like it here... I want to be here with you... I could go back and take over the Forelli Mafia if my father dies whenever. But... Liberty City has too many bitter and bad memories... I want to stay here if you want me to..."

Tommy flashed me a smile, "Sweetheart, I want you to stay... This town wouldn't be anything with out you in it. Hell if it wasn't for you, I would be moving slower than a turtle on it's back." He absentmindedly polished a spot on the PCJ-600 and his phone rang, "Hello? Mr. Kelly? Hello?" 

His face went grim as he hit the end button on the phone, "Tommy... Whats wrong?" "I think something is wrong with Earnest." He went to the trunk of the Sentinel XS opening it and threw me a bulletproof vest. Placing two Uzi's on top of the roof of the Sentinel XS, "Put on that vest, we're going to see if he's okay... And I swear if he isn't... Someone is going to pay."

I unbuttoned the sundress and shimmied out of the sleeves to slip on the vest over my sports bra. After that I slipped back into the dress and buttoned it up. I grabbed the Uzis and got on the back of the bike, "Get your ass on!" Tommy walked up and grabbed the bottom of the sundress and pulled the fabric to the sides to make the buttons pop off.

"What the FUCK was that for!" 

"I don't want to get caught up in a dress fishing for my gun thats what!" Tommy hopped on and started the bike and I held onto the guns with my thighs while I held onto him, I felt my dress flap around wildly in the wind as we sped towards the Print Works. Tommy ignored the traffic lights as he wove in and out of the traffic, this man was one fucking crazy driver when he had to get to a place in a short amount of time. We sped past Kaufmans cabs and down the road to the Print Works, as soon as we got there Tommy kicked the kickstand down as he got off and I followed after him.

I gave a gasp as soon as I saw that sweet old man walk out bloodied and bruised, the man had been beaten within an inch of his life... Tommy's fists clenched as soon as he saw Mr. Kelly as well but he held his composure, "Okay, what's the emergency other than the obvious?" 

Mr. Kelly looked at Tommy through his half swollen eyes, I fought back tears, it was horrible that someone did this to a poor old man, "Tommy...some mob thugs ...said they'd come to take their cut... They...said it was a Mr. Forello's money...I feel like crap."

Tommy clenched his fists tighter and spoke with a forced calm to the elderly man, "Forelli? SONNY Forelli?" The elderly man nodded weakly, "Yeah, that's the guy...I think...they were very insistent..." I saw red, that low down no good son of a bitch bastardizing bastard pig that is my sperm donor fucking had his GOONS beat on an elderly man!

Tommy laid a hand on the man's shoulder and spoke in a gentle tone to him, "I'm not angry with you. You did the best you could..." He turned his head and looked at the men that had shown up, "Get him to the hospital. And stay with him! Guard him." We watched the men escort Mr. Kelly to their Oceanic car and heard Mr Kelly as he looked at us, "Tommy... You two tear him a new asshole for me!" Tommy gave a sadistic grin, "I'm gonna rip him two!"

We watched the car drive off and then a Sanchez drive by slowly about five minutes later, two men clad in a bright yellow and green shirts were on the bike. And it hit me, these men were my father's. They came by to see if the message was recieved. 

"Tommy... They came by to check again..." Tommy glanced out of the corner of his eye at the bike and narrowed his eyes, "There has to be more men... Sonny wouldn't just send one damn team of men out..." I fixed my ponytail to where it was high riding and out of my face. As soon as Tommy turned around to face them they sped off and we jumped on the PCJ-600 and went after them, and sure enough driving after them we saw another Sanchez that carried men wearing the same shirts.

"Tommy, they're heading towards Sunshine Autos!" After I said that Tommy had to start swerving and veering in and out of traffic, those fuckers started firing at us. I grabbed an Uzi and handed it to Tommy who started firing back, I heard him grunt and the bike swerved erratically for a moment, "Tommy! Are you alright?"

"I've been better sweets... Start firing at them while I drive after them!" 

I leaned over left and right and couldn't get clear shots at the men, "I'm going to take a page out of a movie and you can bitch at me after we are done with this! Just fucking take corners SLOWLY!"

Tommy whipped his head back at me, "WHAT?" "PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD DAMMIT!" I gripped the Uzi tightly in my right hand and stood up on the small foot rests that were on the bike for the passengers in a slight crouch, incase if I had to sit down in a rush I could. 

Clinging to Tommy's shoulder with my left to steady myself, Tommy looked up and yelled in shock, "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" 

"I CANT GET A CLEAR FUCKING SHOT BECAUSE YOU'RE SO TALL! SO JUST DRIVE! BITCH AT ME LATER!"

I kept holding onto Tommy's shoulder and stretched my right arm out over his head and began firing. 

Watching as bullets peppered the rear man in the back and nailed one in the back of the head from a ricochet. "KEEP GOING! There's ANOTHER BIKE UP AHEAD!" As soon as we pulled up to Sunshine Autos we saw a bike exit from the parking lot and Tommy gunned it as they started firing upon us, I felt a hot searing pain on my upper thigh from my knee to my hip and I looked down seeing blood, "THATS IT! THEY ARE GONNA DIE! FUCK MY FATHER FUCK THOSE PRETENTIOUS PRICKS ON THAT BIKE, AND FUCK THE LIBERTY CITY FORELLI MAFIA! VERCETTI MAFIA FOR LIFE!" 

I began firing and if I could have seen Tommy's face, I would have seen sheer pride and a smirk worthy of a king. Repeating the same thing I had done before peppering the rear man in the back with bullets. This time hitting the tire and blowing it out. Watching the deceased man fall off forward and his buddy hit his leg with the rim of the bike making the bike flip back over front made me smirk. 

I knew the man wouldn't survive hitting a palm tree at sixty five miles per hour and then skidding along pavement. "Nice shot, Tex... You sure you have never fired an Uzi before sweets?"

"Positive... I think it's from the less recoil that I can fire so well, sure it has a recoil but if I stiffen my arm up it helps lessen it a bit..."

"Bad move to do that sweets... It's gonna stress and lock up your muscles for a spasm babe." Just then his phone rang and he answered it, "Hello... What Kent... Two men on a bike huh... Robbed the Malibu... Forelli mafia... We're on it." 

I didn't have time to think as Tommy gunned the engine and sped over the Washington Beach Bridge towards the Malibu, and as soon as we passed Rosenburgs office going over the little bridge leading to the hardware store. We saw the familiar yellow and green shirts on a Sanchez, "Well they stick out like a sore thumb don't they..." Tommy looked up to me, "How are you on ammo?" 

"I would say close to damn near out!" 

"Use mine!" Tommy passed me his Uzi quickly as I threw the other one over the bridge to Starfish Island in the water and began the same routine. As the driver slid on his side after I failed to kill him, Tommy gunned the engine and sped after the man who was running. He grabbed the Uzi from me before I could open fire and he began firing at the man, "That's for Earnest... Fucking bastards..." 

We had stopped and I had sat down again and Tommy looked at my leg, "They shot you..." 

"Honey.. I'm fine..." 

Thats when he laid into me, verbally of course... "Why in the fucking hell did you do that! You could have fallen off and I would have had to scrape you off of the pavement!" And you wonder how I shut him up from his tyrade? A kiss... A soft kiss. "Tommy, I know... I was more worried about you than me... I felt horrible knowing you were getting hit and being my meat shield with just a small fraction of porcelain under that shirt... I wanted to defend you... And get revenge for them hurting Mister Kelly..."

We had pulled into the driveway to the mansion parking the bike beside the Infernus, Tommy helped me off the bike. Because in all honesty, being crouched for close to an hour and being stiff from fright trying not to fall off a speeding motorcycle, he helped me up to his bedroom. He grabbed the first aid kit from the conjoined bathroom dabbing at my wounds with alcohol Tommy looked up at me and sighed, "Selena I'm sorry I got you into this..." 

"Don't be, I got myself into it... I want to be in it. By your side... I'd be yours forever if you wanted me to..."

Silence followed my last words and Tommy finished bandaging me up, I stood up smoothing my dress down. Walking two steps forward towards the bathroom Tommy grabbed me holding me to him, "Just knowing you would be mine forever if I wanted it to happen... Makes my heart race I want you to be mine forever, I want you to be here forever... I don't ever want you to leave... Selena... After this is all said and done... Do you want to you know..."

Turning around in his arms, I stared up into his eyes. Our foreheads pressed against one another, "Tommy love... Do I want to marry you? It is my dream to do so! But... That dream can wait until you are fully ready. I want this bullshit with my father dealt with first and foremost..." 

Tommy smiled and looked at me, "Well... I'm not getting any younger and you are the only woman that has ever earned my trust and kept it..." 

I sat down on the bed undoing my sandals, my ankle from where I had hurt it three days prior was throbbing to all get out. Tommy's eyes took on a sad hue, "I made you fall down the stairs didn't I? That night..." 

"Nope... I had a klutz attack ankle went to the side and I slid, shoes went flying but I made it out. Ego was more bruised. Had to make it look like I was running away from you... I heard you run to check on me..."

"Damn straight I did! No more wearing those fucking stillettos until you know how to fucking walk in them down stairs! I thought you broke your neck!" I muttered about it was a miracle that I didn't and he smirked, "See!" 

We both gave yawns at the same time and I giggled, "Alright old man, nap time..." Tommy rolled his eyes, "Old she says... I'll show YOU 'old man'." 

He grinned at me and sighed as another yawn came from him, "Alright alright... I slept like shit without you..." 

"Took the words right out of my mouth honey, I didn't have my teddy bear..." 

"Teddy bear!" 

"Tch! YOU of course!" 

Tommy gave a sheepish smile as he undressed and laid on the bed pulling the covers over both of us after shutting the shades, "Well I didn't have my cuddle bunny now did I sweets?" I gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled up to him careful of watching my leg and his bruises from where his vest caught the bullets from the Forelli Mafia's undermen. "Night Tommy..." He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on the crown of my head and sighed happily, "Night sweets..."

What the next day would hold for us, we didn't know... Nor did we give a fuck... We just care for the right then and there, being in one anothers arms. Blocking out the approaching eminant danger that was my father that was looming in every shadow in the mansion. Little did we know that danger was closer than we thought...


	9. Authors Note

Okay all. We are nearing the end of the MAIN GAME STORY. Two BIG BIG questions first and foremost. 

I want to flesh this out more because my muse is awake and I want to take advantage of that for as long as I can. Since the story sticks true to main game missions, should I continue the Haitian missions then jump into the Cuban missions with Umberto then the Kaufman Cabs/Cherry Poppers. OR continue and kill off Sonny?

Second, I want to do a Halloween chapter for this story. It will be fresh content, not revamped. Any ideas? And would you like to see art? I do draw as well!

Thank you!

Usagi


End file.
